El Camino de la Justicia
by Biocry
Summary: Cuando el salvajismo de los monstruos atenta contra los inocentes y los débiles. Los héroes estarán ahí para detenerlos. La vida de todo héroe está regida para darlo todo en el frente de la batalla e incluso para salvar vidas... Sin embargo, para Saitama, esto solo era una gran desilusión. Regido por sus anhelos más profundos, él decide regir la justicia como corresponde.
1. El primer héroe: La justicia toma forma

Hay días donde la vida misma deja de darte palizas para mostrarte un resplandor divino, recalcando que en el nuevo mañana, siempre que haya esperanza, habrá un mejor futuro. Las perspectivas en muchos son altas y terminan derivando al cumplimiento de los sueños, contando el esfuerzo realizado.

Lamentablemente, para un joven hombre de cabello oscuro, esto estaba lejos de ser así. La realidad para muchos era sumamente dura y a veces obligaba a tener que alejar sus sueños para seguir una vida decente y estable. Él había olvidado esas cosas hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tampoco la vida laboral como un oficinista promedio le sentaba algo perfectamente productivo.

Cargando un rostro lleno de desilusión y un sembrante inexpresivo, el hombre de ojos color marrón claro, con una terrible escasez de plenitud vista en ellos, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, intentando comprender que es lo que seguiría de su asquerosamente triste vida.

Un grupo de personas corrió en dirección opuesta a la de él, tras salir de un edificio, totalmente asustados. Sin molestarse en detener a alguno y preguntar que ocurría, siguió caminando hacia lo que parecía ser una gran amenaza.

Sangre, tripas y cuerpos destrozados. El hombre llegó hasta una especie de calle angosta. Acabando con un hombre de un solo apretón al cuello, una especie de criatura se alzó ante la luz.

\- ¿No huiras como los demás? Bup blup lol.

La criatura tenía, desde la cintura para arriba, parte de la metamorfosis de un cangrejo. Sonreía de una forma perversa y turbia, pero también vaga y poco motivada. Volteó su ojo izquierdo hacia la posición del humano, que continuaba mirándolo, inexpresivo. Se levantó, deslumbrando una musculatura abismal, junto a su enorme tamaño.

\- Parece que te diriges a tu trabajo, ¿Acaso quieres morir, oficinista? Me sorprende que no huyas de mí. He comido tantos cangrejos, que el karma me pagó con esto.

El monstruo sonrió de manera perturbante, mostrando su pinza ensangrentada y procediendo a abrirla y cerrarla continuamente. El hombre ni se inmutó.

\- Te has equivocado en algo. No me dirijo al trabajo, porque estoy desempleado. Estoy buscando uno. Esta tarde tuve una entrevista y fui rechazado. Ahora siento que ya nada me importa y no tengo ganas de siquiera defenderme de una criatura como tú.

La criatura lo miró a los ojos unos segundos más. Al distinguir lo que ambos sentían, se alejó, pasando por su lado izquierdo, en búsqueda de otras víctimas.

\- Tienes los mismos ojos sin vida que yo. Somos iguales, así que te dejaré ir. Además, tu no eres a quien busco. Estoy detrás de un niño con mentón prominente. No puedo esperar para hacerlo añicos.

Ambos siguieron su camino, separándose. El de cabello oscuro avanzó por una plaza, sin molestarse en cuidar sus pasos sobre un arenero.

Entonces, ante un sonido de pelota rebotando, él se encontró con un niño con barbilla bastante destacable.

Silencio. Ambos se miraron mutuamente.

_\- ... No puedo esperar para hacerlo añicos._

\- Oye, ¿Le hiciste algo a un cangrejo gigante?

El niño pensó un poco ante la pregunta.

\- Le dibuje pezones con marcador permanente porque estaba durmiendo en el parque.

Silencio nuevamente.

~ ¡ES EL! ¿Debería ayudarlo? No sabe en lo que se metio. Aunque tampoco debería afectarme, al fin y al cabo, tengo mis propios pro...

\- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ!

La criatura no dudó un segundo en atacar al niño desde la espalda del hombre. El golpe impacto en el suelo. Para sorpresa del cangrejo, el niño estaba ileso, junto al sujeto al que le perdonó la vida.

El niño se alejó un poco mientras que su contrario miraba al híbrido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No me digas que proteges a este engendró...

El monstruo estaba furioso. Ya casi lograba vengarse.

\- O-Oye, ¿Acabarás con ese niño por una simple broma infantil? P-Piénsalo un poco.

\- Tú has visto a cuantos ya he liquidado. Ese niño se burló de mí, por lo que morirá. Sí interfieres, me encargaré de jamás tengas que buscar trabajo nuevamente.

Risas. Ante el nerviosismo del momento y miedo repentino, el hombre río, divertido.

\- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un villano de un anime que habia visto.

Un golpe bastante feo hizo que el pobre hombre terminará impactando contra una pared. El monstruo volvió a enfocarse en el niño pero recibió un piedrazo por la espalda, olvidándolo nuevamente.

\- No puedo permitir que lo lastimes. El futuro depende de los niños... Ahora recuerdo que, de pequeño, quería volverme un héroe que detenía tipos como tú a golpes.

Se quitó la corbata y se la ató a su mano izquierda.

\- Ya encontré trabajo...

Tomó la otra parte con su mano derecha, generando una improvisada soga.

\- Ahora... ¡VEN Y PELEA!

El monstruo atacó, incrustando su pinza al suelo, y en un momento, su contrario aprovechó para atar su ojo con la corbata.

Ante el horror, la criatura se levantó. El hombre fue rápido y saltó hacia su pecho, jalando brutalmente.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME!

\- ¡MUÉRETE YAAAAAAAH!

Desgarro. Con violencia, el ojo del híbrido salió disparado, al igual que su sangre, que se desparramaba por los alrededores.

...

Habían pasado ya 300 días desde aquel día. Desde entonces, el hombre se había propuesto dejar de entrenar intensamente.

Sin embargo...

¿Por qué sentía que algo en su vida iría cambiando completamente?


	2. El Aprendiz de la Justicia: Un Día más

El régimen de un continente. Nadie sabe cómo y cuándo fue que el continente japonés había recibido tantos golpes de criaturas sobrenaturales y kaijus cambiando todo su estipulado sistema territorial para reconocer a cada ciudad de una manera mas práctica.

Siendo pocas las ciudades aún en pie, "Ciudad A" se destaca porque la mitad de esta ha sido abandonada por los humanos. Tras los primeros ataques y repliegues de las criaturas, la defensa de los seres humanos se tornó un rotundo fiasco. Sin embargo, los servicios de luz, agua y gas funcionaban de manera espléndida aún.

En la mitad perdida, un callejón se destacaba por ocultarse con una especie de valla alta. Allí, una carpa de campamento, vieja y deteriorada, alzaba su figura sobre el recóndito lugar en el que vivía un vagabundo.

Un colchón, sucio y bastante desgarrado, se hallaba en una madera bastante vieja para que no se quedara humedecida. Su televisor, colgado de la red eléctrica de uno de los postes de luz, se notaba ya bastante descompuesto.

En el descompuesto ambiente, un hombre abrió los ojos y se sentó, agitado y aterrado.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudoración excesiva. El pánico estaba presente en su ser. Aquella pesadilla volvió a sucumbirlo, ese horrible sueñi en el que él hacia todo ese entrenamiento y lograba el poder que buscaba, pero obtenía algo aún peor. Se volvía un ser sin emociones, sin objetivos, arriba de miles de cadáveres de lo que parecían ser Héroes.

**_\- Tu sigues._**

Desde entonces, Saitama jamás siguió su entrenamiento por miedo a esa realidad, llegando a los 300 días seguidos. Con la meta de jamás dejar que el mal venza a la justicia, bajo este manto de firmeza y esfuerzo, el héroe enfrentó criaturas a diestra y siniestra sin ser reconocido. No es que lo necesitara, pero agradecería mucho el poder dormir como una persona normal.

Una gota de agua cayó en su nariz, la tormenta no favorecía en nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al menos tenía un techo donde dormir.

Abrazando sus rodillas contra los arapos que tenía de puerta, en un anhelo por alejar esos pensamientos tristes, observó como la tormenta fluía lentamente.

...

Luego de unas horas, la tormenta cesó y el joven salió de la carpa.

~ Desde que comencé con mi pasatiempo de héroe, mis metas fueron hacerme más fuerte. Pero, ¿Llegar al poder que buscaba, me convertiría en el héroe que soñaba? ¿Realmente está bien haber detenido mi entrenamiento?

Ese pensamiento siempre inundó la mente de Saitama. Desde aquella pesadilla, lo único que se proponía era proteger al inocente y a todo ser que no sea capaz de defenderse contra una amenaza de gran calibre. Sin necesidad de sobreexceder su entrenamiento, pues temía de un futuro tan aterrador como el que habría podido observar.

Se acercó hacia las 2 plantas que tenía en aquel lugar. "La flor de la esperanza", una hermosa flor amarilla que se hallaba al lado de un Cactus pequeño, soltaba pequeñas gotas, cargadas en sus pétalos, contra la firme tierra de su maceta. El cactus no tenía queja alguna sobre su arena.

Buzzz... Buzzzz... Buzzzz...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué diablos?

Un mosquito que sobrevolaba cerca de sus oídos apareció sobre su frente. Al intentar aplastarlo, este huyó hacia su brazo. Otro se posó en su rodilla y, lentamente, el lugar se pagó de ellas.

~ ¡MALDITOS MOSQUITOS DE MIERDA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN HABER TANTOS?!

Sin parar de batallar, encendió la radio con su trasero accidentalmente.

\- ... Interrumpimos este programa con una información de último momento. Una plaga masiva de mosquitos ha empezado a surgir en ciudad A. El ganado que se hallaba cerca de la ciudad, fue reducido a huesos. Se recomienda no salir de sus casas hasta que la ciudad se limpie por completo.

...

\- Esto no es suficiente. Vayan. Consigan más sangre.

Una mujer, con un cuerpo similar a un mosquito, ordenaba a sus pequeños secuaces que siguieran la exterminación en la ciudad. Los seres vivos de los alrededores eran erradicados brutalmente por cada ejército de mosquitos cercano.

Su bella sonrisa y aparente tranquilidad desaparecieron al ver a un joven de rasgos mecánicos caminando hacia ella.

\- Asi que tú los controlas. Eso significa que si te hago "desaparecer", estos mosquitos desaparecerán.

\- ¿Hmm? Que insolente tan arrogante. ¡AHÍ ESTÁ MI COMIDA! ¡DÉJENLO SECO, MIS PEQUEÑOS!

La nube se abalanzó sobre el muchacho pero fue liquidada por una llamarada de fuego brutal que arrasó con todo el ambiente. El impacto de la mujer fue enorme, mas no desistió en su confianza.

\- Te eliminaré, así que quedate quieta.

...

Saitama lanzó una brutal palmada al cielo, arrasando con los mosquitos que se avecinaban, mas no pudo deshacerse de los que lo alcanzaron que comenzaron a intentar picarlo.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz, malditas porquerías!

Corriendo sin rumbo alguno, huyó sin dudar de los que se aproximaban. Todos los mosquitos que se aproximaban simulaban una oscura nube gigante.

...

La mujer se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra el androide. Una sonrisa victoriosa salió de los labios de la monstruosa mujer. El brazo del androide había sido arrancado.

\- ¿Que será lo siguiente? ¿Tú pierna? Espera... ¿Y mis piernas?

Él le había arrancado ambas con su brazo sano. Ella estaba en shock.

\- Es inutil. No puedes escapar de mi...

Ambos estaban en una ventaja y desventaja. Los ataques físicos de ambos eran brutales.

\- ¡TODAS! ¡VENGAN Y DENME TODA LA SANGRE QUE TENGAN!

Millones de mosquitos empezaron a rodearla por completo al instante.

~ El número de mosquitos se multiplica. Parece que ella solo recolecta la sangre de la ciudad y los alrededores, pero no solo como comida. Debo de acabar con esto, rapido...

\- ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, PEDAZOS DE MIERDA CON ALAS! ¡AÚN NO ACABO CONTIGO, MALDITOS!

Saitama trataba de atrapar al insecto de manera desesperada. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la enorme nube oscura que apareció.

\- Wow. Esa nube esta llena de ¡¿MOSQUITOS?!

\- Oye, escondete. Una mujer fea controla a los insectos y los usa para matar a quien vea.

La nube por su parte rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ambos sujetos recién conocidos, pero fue evaporada al instante por un ataque del androide.

\- Hacer que se juntaran fue una buena idea para incinerarlos a todos juntos. Cuando encontré a ese hombre, busqué signos de vida en 500 metros. La casualidad de encontrarme con él fue algo inesperada...

\- ¡Me salvaste! ¡ERES GENIAL! ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESE ATAQUE?! Tus "cosas esas de rayitos" son mas efectivos que el insecticida. ¿Podrías, algún día, ser capaz de limpiar los lugares cercanos? Esos desgraciados son buenos para esconderse.

Saitama estaba desnudo, su ropa se hizo cenizas. Parece que había recibido leves quemaduras, pues humo se denotaba de ellas. Su físico y anatomía eran humanas, mas algo le decía a él que ese sujeto no lo era.

Ambos vieron hacia arriba puesto que la reina reía de manera errática. Su cuerpo era rojo y se mostraba mas veloz.

~ Ya veo. Mientras más sangre absorbe más fuerte se vuelve.

El androide se posicionó, listo para combatir. Desvió la vista a su contrario, que reía levemente al verlo.

\- Te veo en desventaja. Te falta un brazo y ella está por atacarnos. Aún en esa posición, eres como yo. Te ayudaré.

El pelinegro alzó los brazos, cual boxeador, listo para meterse en el combate.

\- Estos malnacidos también me molestaron, por lo que su reina no saldrá ilesa.

La mujer oyó todas las palabras de Saitama y se enfadó.

\- ¡Veamos que haces ahora con toda esta velocidad!

Rápidamente, la mitad insecto desapareció de la vista de ambos. Genos comenzó un rastreo rápido, pero Saitama simplemente giró sobre sí, dando un brutal golpe al aire con su puño derecho, enviando a la criatura contra un edificio por el arrastre, destrozándolo sobre ella.

\- Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes. Oye, tú, androide. Ten mas reacción o recibirás un golpe feo. Parece que sus garras son filosas.

La mujer rápidamente se reincorporó y se abalanzó contra Saitama. Suspiró y se giró a un costado, evadiendo el golpe.

\- Creí que ibas a ser más rápida. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para mí.

De un brutal gancho izquierdo, la criatura quedó completamente destrozada sobre su puño.

\- ¡Esto es por molestarme en la mañana!

Y con un solo derechazo en la mejilla, que la desfiguró y destrozó la cabeza, derribó a su rival, haciéndola explotar cual insecto.

\- He tenido mejores combates. Meh, para la próxima.

Se acercó al Cyborg que seguía sorprendido por su habilidad y le golpeó levemente el pecho con dos dedos.

\- Aprende a actuar por impuso o morirás.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, el androide lo detuvo.

\- ¡Señor! ¡¿Podría decirme su nombre?!

Se dió medía vuelta, sonriendo.

\- Saitama.

\- Señor Saitama, mi nombre es Genos, y quisiera ser su discípulo. 

\- ¿Eh?


	3. Invitación mutante: Justicia vs Delito

Saitama bostezó mientras acomodaba su cuello a los costados. Al tronar correctamente, el joven adulto de 25 años se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar tranquilamente. Una gota de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. Tras esto, suspiró y salió de su carpa, pudo ver cómo sus plantas estaban siendo regadas por el androide del día anterior, sorprendiéndolo por haber descubierto donde vivía.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?!

Él lo señaló, con el brazo temblando de ira por la falta de respeto al irrumpir en su morada, ignorando que el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar no era el mas higiénico.

\- ¡SEÑOR SAITAMA! ¡COMO LE HE CONTADO ANTERIORMENTE, QUIERO SER SU DISCÍPULO!

\- ¿P-Podrías no llamarme señor, por favor? N-No estoy tan viejo...

\- ¡SI!

\- Perfecto... ¡VETE YA! ¡NO QUIERO UN DISCÍPULO! ¡QUIERO QUE DEJES MIS PLANTAS!

Le quitó las macetas, rodeando al androide con una velocidad abismal, que este siquiera pudo medir o percibir.

\- ¡Espere, Saitama-sensei! ¡Escuche! ¡Solo deme un minuto!

Sin saberlo, nuestro querido pelinegro tendría un fiel e insistente compañero a sus espaldas.

...

\- Mirá, muchacho. Yo no quiero un discípulo. No tengo dinero para mantenerme, menos tendría tiempo para poder ayudarte. Por cierto, me sorprende que estés de una pieza...

\- Si. Desde que mi cuerpo es mayormente artificial, es fácil reparar mis daños corporales... Sensei, ¿Qué partes artificiales usa usted?

\- ¿E-Eh? N-No, no uso ninguna. De todos modos, ¿Eres algo así como un Cyborg?

\- Sí... Todo comenzó hace 4 años. Yo tenía 15 años y aún era un ser humano normal. Aún en este difícil y duro mundo, yo tenía una familia feliz y una vida tranquila hasta que un cyborg extraño destruyó la ciudad. Mi familia no sobrevivió. Yo, solo de un milagro. Gracias al doctor Stench pude renacer como lo que soy. Ahora, estoy dispuesto a destruir a ese cyborg a TODA costa.

Saitama bajó la cabeza, entristecido por el relato, y con un pesado suspiro, sonrió. Ignorando el hecho de que el invasor de su morada había relatado su vida sin pleno consentimiento del otro para oírla, él debía apoyarlo.

\- Genos...

\- ¡Si! -

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a venir cada día que te indicaré para prepararte y ser alguien fuerte?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ayúdeme a ser fuerte, por favor!

\- De acuerdo, ¡Seré tu Sensei!

...

Mientras nuestro héroe y su, ahora aprendiz, discutían, a lo lejos, en un bosque profundo, se hallaba una especie de instalación similar a un edificio de apartamentos gigante.

\- ¿La chica mosquito fue vencida? Bueno. Sin sangre es un simple insecto con alas. Después de todo, ella era un experimento.

\- La cosa es que la derrotaron cuando ella tenía su máximo potencial. Además, fue un hombre con una especie de odio hacia la ropa según parece. Una cámara de rastreo llegó a captar al perpetrador del hecho.

El televisor se encendio mostrando como Saitama, quien se hallaba desnudo, humillaba a la mujer insecto con sus simples movimientos.

\- ¿Por qué está desnudo?

\- Aún no lo sabemos. Puede ser que sea exhibicionista.

El sujeto principal analizó al pelinegro desnudo con mucha intriga. Necesitaba estudiarlo de inmediato.

\- Creo que tenemos una gran muestra, señores. Debemos examinar su cuerpo. Si es necesario, en contra de su voluntad. Envía unos mensajeros. Invitemoslo a nuestra "casa de la evolución".

Parece que unos sujetos están dispuestos a complicarle el día a nuestro héroe.

...

\- A ver, ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

\- ¡Tengo 19!

\- Eres joven. Tengo tiempo para darte buenas técnicas de supervivencia. Yo tengo 23 años. Para cuando empecé mi sueño, tuve 22. Está decidido. Te enseñaré. ¡Pero te lo advierto! ¡Será difícil! ¡¿ESTÁS DISPUESTO A CONTINUAR AÚN ASÍ?!

\- ¡Si, Sensei!

Saitama sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del muchacho. Esto era prometedor. Finalmente, como héroe, estaba dando sus pasos de reconocimiento.

Sacudida. La carpa fue desgarrada brutalmente, golpeando al héroe, dejándole un puñetazo impregnado en la mejilla.

\- ¡Mi nombre es...

Una mantis religiosa enorme entró desde el desgarro, pero fue perforada por un puñetazo.

\- ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡ESTE ES MI HOGAR!

Mientras el pelinegro lidiaba con el cadáver y la desgarradora escena que daba su hogar, Genos detectó a varios sujetos más con sus sensores.

\- Sensei, hay más allá afuera. Déjeme vengar su hogar contra los otros 2 de allí...

Genos saltó hacia afuera, girando en el aire con sus propulsores. Tras un breve rastreo, identificó a los sujetos, que se aterraron al verlo, para enterrarlos en el suelo de una brutal patada en la cabeza para cada uno.

Saitama no dijo nada al respecto. Pensaba que era exagerado hacer todo esa escena, pero no quería arruinar la imágen del joven que quería lucirse ante él. Cuando estaba por decirle algo, un brazo lo tomó del tobillo, enterrandolo dentro del pavimento hasta el cuello.

Con uso de sus sensores, el androide sintió que su maestro estaba en problemas. Sin embargo, no logró enfocarse para notar que detrás de él había otro enemigo.

Cuando una pared cayó a su lado, él no logró detener el puñetazo que lo envío a volar contra un edificio, derrumbándolo.

\- Energía de alta densidad detectada. ¿Tú también eres un Cyborg?

Un ser, tapado por un casco, y con una armadura que lo hacía ver más intimidante había entrado en escena.

\- Tú no eres nuestro objetivo. ¡Fuera de mi camino!

De entre los escombros, el joven androide se levantó algo desorientado.

\- Pagarán por volver a Sensei un topo peludo...

\- ¡Genos! ¡No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien! ¡Patéale el culo!

Con las palabras de aliento de su maestro, el mencionado se alzó, listo.

\- ¡Ha, ha ha! A esto le llamo estar en aprietos...

Detrás del héroe pelinegro, un enorme ser se acercaba a paso lento. Este no volteaba por, obviamente, no poder hacerlo.

\- Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Dragón de Tierra. Nuestro trabajo es más fácil si no se resiste.

Una especie de león con cuerpo de hombre apareció felicitando a un topo que salió al lado de Saitama.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿Quienes son?!

Genos, que había recibido un golpe brutal en el rostro, notó que la situación se complicaba.

\- Yo soy el cristal de la sabiduría de "La casa de la evolución". Mi nombre es Gorila Blindado.

\- Espera, ¿Dijiste "La casa de la evolución"? ¿Qué quieren de mí Sensei?

\- Eso no te concierne, cyborg inferior. Nuestras órdenes son eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Ante el conflicto, el héroe solo observaba el combate de su aprendiz, contento.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo y tu expresión facial?!

\- ¡Genos! ¡Abajo, gancho en la mandíbula! ¡Y deja de usar esos sensores, usa tus instintos! ¡Aún eres humano!

El joven se concentró ante esas palabras y, tras un breve duelo interno, atacó al gorila mecánico con dicha técnica. Al notar la efectividad, aún cuando su contrario se defendió, se dispuso a continuar así.

El león se irritó al instante al ver cómo Saitama se burlaba de él al ignorarlo.

\- Parece que voy a tener que hacerte entender tú posición...

\- Bueno... Hora de la acción. Esta es su última oportunidad para disculparse por destruir mi hogar... O los hare pagar por ello.

El topo y el león se sorprendieron al ver que su objetivo salía de la tierra sin dificultad alguna.

\- ¿M-Me estás amenazando?

\- No lo sé, tú dime.

Irritado por la burla hacía su ser, el león envió a volar al héroe contra unos edificios, lejos.

\- Si es tan grandioso, aguantará esto...

...

El grupo Blizzard se encargaba de finalizar su encargo luego de un enfrentamiento con un nivel de desastre tipo Tigre. Todos ellos estaban terminando de limpiar el desastre mientras que la líder Fubuki se miraba las uñas. La pared que recién había arreglado uno de sus súbditos fue demolida luego de un gran impacto.

\- ¡POR FAVOR!

La joven chica sentía rabia al notar que la pared que arregló se vino abajo nuevamente. Saitama se levantó por debajo de los escombros y limpió la sangre de su frente y acomodó su ropa.

Todos estaban por clavarle los colmillos de furia al casi hacer llorar de la frustración a la casi mano derecha de la lider. Esta lo distinguió rápidamente.

\- ¡TÚ!

\- ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, LEÓN CON ESTEROIDES?!

Tras el grito, una sacudida en la tierra demostró que un león se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, con el topo enganchado a su pierna humana.

\- ¡PAGARÁS POR ESO! ¡CORTADOR DE EXTREMIDADES!

El león atacó a Saitama pero este evito el ataque haciéndose atrás ágilmente. Aún más irritado, atacó mas rápido. El héroe comenzó a defenderse, usando una sola técnica.

\- ¡Manotazos normales consecutivos!

Usando el dorso de sus manos, él rechazó los ataques de las garras del león a una velocidad anormal. Cuando notó que su rival expuso el pecho, atacó.

\- ¡Ahì está! ¡Puñetazos normales consecutivos!

Los impactos dieron contra el estomago, mandando una gran descarga de aire en el lugar que sacudió la mugre contra los rincones y lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¡ENJAMBRE DE METEOROS CORTADORES DE EXTREMIDADES!

\- Suficiente. ¡Puñetazos cormales consecutivos con dos manos!

Brutalmente, una inmensa cantidad de puñetazos volvieron a surcar el pecho del híbrido, destrozandolo por completo, puesto que sus huesos se partían casi seguido.

\- ¡AAAAAAGHH!

Luego de una muy breve y agónica pausa, el león cayó en el suelo. Su respiración era pesada y se notaba que luchaba por acomodar sus pulmones.

\- Tus huesos se partieron e incrutaron en los pulmones. Morirás pronto. Te dije que debían disculparse.

La fría mirada del héroe lo siguió hasta que el monstruo murió. Luegi la dirigió hacia el topo, quién al sentirla se lanzó bajo tierra a toda velocidad.

\- ¡ESA MIRADA! ¡ESOS MOVIMIENTOS! ¡NADIE NOS DIJO QUE ERA CAPAZ DE HACER ESAS COSAS!

\- **¿Quién dijo que te dejaría huir?**

El pequeño animal supo de quién era esa voz e intentó huir rápidamente. Lo último que pudo visualizar, fue una mano tapándole la vista.

Al salir, Saitama se limpió un poco la ropa y su traje, algo herido. El área era un desastre y pudo reconocer a la gente de allí.

\- Lamento lo de la pared. He, he, he...

Destrozo. Del techo cayó el gorila, completamente mutilado, mientras Genos le apuntaba, parado sobre él.

\- Responde mis preguntas o muere. Elige.

\- Oh, Genos. Buen trabajo.

\- ¡Sensei! Me preocupé en vano... Sus enseñanzas fueron útiles.

Él sonrió, alegre. Lamentablemente, la enseñanza la había hurtado de una película estadounidense de boxeo de robots.

\- Ustedes dos serán los eliminados, brutos descerebrados. Jamás vencerán al "Rey de las Bestias", él los destruirá.

\- Hmm, ¿Te refieres a él?

El pelinegro señaló al agujereado león mientras que sacudía su pie, limpiándose la sangre que tenía sobre su traje. La mirada firme del gorila desistió con temor.

\- Lo siento, responderé sus preguntas. Por favor, perdonen mi vida.

\- Espera, ¿No hablabas como robot hace un momento?

Ninguno logró entender su cambio de actitud.

\- Trataba de sonar interesante.

Fubuki no creia nada de lo que veía. "Él" otra vez. Hace mucho tiempo que creyó que lo comería una criatura de nivel de desastre: Lobo.

\- Oigan. Me deben un arreglo completo...

Saitama la vió y se enojó visiblemente. Se acercó a su estudiante y le susurró.

\- Genos, cuidado con ella, intenta apalizar héroes.

\- ¡Te escuché, sabandija peluda!

\- Sensei. Le interesará oír esto...

Siempre en el momento oportuno, algo salva al pelinegro de que se burlen de él.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, un joven genio usando su asombrosa inteligencia hizo muchas contribuciones al mundo pero, por un montón de sucesos, perdió la fe en la humanidad. Nadie aprobaba sus ideas, su sueño era evolucionar a la humanidad con la mutación. Sin embargo, nadie se propuso a ayudarlo. Primero: A sus 70 años, se dispuso a rejuvenecer con éxito. Segundo: Creó un gran número de clones. Tercero: Comenzó los experimentos, entre ellos... Yo.

\- Ya veo. Desea mutar con mí cuerpo, ¿Por qué?

\- Observó su pelea contra "Mosquito Sensual". Ve un gran potencial.

\- Ya veo. Así que era un experimento mas. Debe querer tener a un humano genéticamente alterado. Y si quisiera más, lo más probable es que querría clones. Bien. Genos, prepárate. Aceptaremos su invitación.

\- Si, Sensei. Espere... ¡¿Ahora?!

Se aproximó a su discípulo, algo preocupado.

\- Si, mañana pasa el camión de ofertas y tengo que ver si se le cae algo de comida...

\- De acuerdo... Oye, Gorila. Última pregunta, ¿Cuántos androides hay allí?

\- Yo fui el único androide que hubo en 4 años. No hay nadie más que yo.

Sin más que decir, el heroico dúo se dirigió hacia la salida, pero una voz los detuvo.

\- ¡ALTO! ¡Iremos con ustedes!

...

En la Casa de la Evolución, los problemas aparecían cuando notaron la muerte de su equipo elite. Los sujetos que velaban por el conocimiento del lugar estaban sumamente desesperados y aterrados.

\- ¡Hagan las preparaciones! ¡Liberaremos a Asura Rhino para hacerle frente a los invasores! Pero primero, prepararemos las trampas. Con suerte, evitaremos el uso de nuestra carta ganadora.

...

El viaje en coche se había detenido por el tráfico. Lily le preguntaba a Saitama sobre su vida, este, de manera desesperada, evitaba esa charla. Fubuki afilaba la vista por la charla entre esos dos y Genos se impacientaba.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡GENOS! ¡NOS VAMOS!

Dicho esto, Saitama y Genos salieron del vehículo mientras se dirigían al bosque a pie. Seguidos por Fubuki y un grupo de cuatro guardias más.

...

4 horas más tarde.

...

\- Llegamos...

Saitama bajó a los pocos miembros del equipo Blizzard que se hallaban junto al dúo. Estos no podían seguirle el paso, por lo que se montaron sobre su espalda, siendo Fubuki la que se sentaba sobre su cabello.

\- Esto es incómodo para mis piernas.

\- Sensei, acaso, ¿Esa es...

\- Deberiamos idear un plan. Ya deben estar esperandonos. Acepto ide-.

El edificio entero desapareció en una llamarada de fuego que terminó arrasando un cuarto de la montaña en la que estaban. Genos desapareció los reactores de sus brazos, sin ninguna expresión de agotamiento.

\- G-Genos... ¡Eso fue increíble! Veamos si hay un sótano.

Todos miraron una especie de compuerta y él héroe castaño, sin esfuerzo, la arrancó del suelo y la mandó a volar.

...

\- Asura ¿Cómo te va? Veo que masacraste a mis clones.

\- Encerrarme por ser el mejor de la "Casa". No te ayudará está vez.

\- No eres el mejor. Eres una falla, tú fuerza e intelecto no te dan la "clase" que busco. Si quieres matarme, podrás hacerlo, pero necesito un favor...


	4. El más fuerte: Justicia vs Supremacia

Saitama bajó las escaleras firmemente. Al notar los alrededores, vió un extenso pasillo en línea recta.

\- No hay nada. Pueden bajar.

Lentamente, Genos y los 2 secuaces de Fubuki bajaron las escaleras. La última miraba el área, intrigada por los alrededores de esta. Al bajar, pisó mal un escalón y se desvió hacia un horrible destino: el suelo.

\- Oye, pechuga, casi te destrozas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Contra su pecho. La heroína clase B, Jigoku no Fubuki, se hallaba casi humillada en el suelo de no ser por un veloz pelinegro que evitó la caída, aferrándola contra su pecho.

\- ¡P-P-PUEDO SOLA!

Ella se separó rápidamente, golpeteando el pecho del hombre de manera infantil. Los secuaces sentían una rabia intensa contra el héroe por la escena. Genos solo se sorprendía por algo que sus sensores percibían a lo lejos.

\- Sensei. Percibo formas de vida que se acercan velozmente hacia nosotros.

Cuando el héroe reaccionó, notó que a lo lejos, y a gran velocidad, Asura Rhino se acercaba, transportando al herido de Número 1 desde la cabeza.

\- **Ahí están. Así que... ¿Cuál de todos es?**

\- El de capa roja...

\- **Entonces, no necesitamos a los demás...**

Dicho esto, embistió contra Genos, en un intento de volverlo un adorno colgante.

\- ¡No tan rápido, amigo!

Brutalmente, el antebrazo del monstruo se estampó contra la pared. Sin embargo, Genos no estaba allí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sensei?

Todos pudieron notar como Saitama depositaba al estático androide de pié a su lado, cerca de Fubuki y su escuadra.

\- **Vaya, vaya... Parece que finalmente has llegado, "sustento de poder absoluto".**

Asura se acercó al rostro del héroe, respirando y escupiendo sobre él. Este sonreía divertido, notando muchas cosas a simple vista.

\- Guárdame el sarcasmo... antes de que te lo haga tragar.

Ante el burlesco comentario, el híbrido de escarabajo río. Parece que entendió su jugada y se la devolvió.

\- **Yo no cederé a un descontrol ante una burla como esa, eslabón fuerte.**

Su contrario había aflojado su sonrisa, para repentinamente aterrarse.

\- ¡ALEJEN-!

Un golpe fue suficiente para mandar al héroe hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Saitama se estrelló contra una pared que ni siquiera se inmutó al impacto. Al levantarse, limpió la sangre de su labio.

\- Maldito... Desgraciado...

Asura pasó riendo mientras miraba las paredes de aquel lugar.

\- **Esta es la habitación más espaciosa de todas, aquí medirán nuestra fuerza. De todas formas, nos mataremos el uno al otro.**

Al voltear a su izquierda, pudo ver a Genos junto a Lily, que lo ayudaba a caminar hacia allí. Fubuki y los demás entraron después. Suspiró aliviado al verlos a salvo. El androide intentó acercarse, pero él no lo permitió.

\- No te molestes, Genos. Bajé la guardia un segundo y él supo aprovecharlo. Yo me encargo. Buen trabajo destruyendo el complejo.

\- **¿¡Qué estás esperando?! ¡VEN CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS, HUMANO!**

Asura estaba impaciente. Anhelaba mucho probar el poder de este rival.

1 se acercó a la puerta y paso por al lado de Fubuki mientras veía al dúo de combatientes. Una sonrisa malévola salió de entre sus labios.

\- Un gran hallazgo natural contra la forma final de la evolución artificial.

De repente fue rodeado por los súbditos de Fubuki que lo atraparon. Ni se molestó en defenderse, puesto que nada detendría la masacre que su experimento haría. Este estaba atento ante la lectura que Saitama le hacía a su ser.

\- **Lo siento... ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO! ¡ERES FUERTE! ¡MUY FUERTE! ¡MUÉSTRAMELO TODO!**

Asura rápidamente desapareció de la visión de todos y apareció detrás del héroe.

\- ¡ATRÁ-!

Fubuki se mostró preocupada, pero notó que Asura despegó hacia atrás, aterrado.

Nadie lo notó, pero la fija mirada de Saitama había sido más rápido que él, y lo miraba de manera muy... Muy aterradora.

Todos estaban asombrados. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- ¿Acaba de... Retroceder?

Al notar el impacto profundo de 1, todos miraron a Saitama que volteaba hacia Asura, sonriendo.

\- Lo sentiste, ¿Verdad? Eso... Era mi aura.

Silencio. El híbrido estaba acorralado por si mismo contra la pared, aterrado.

\- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TIENES TANTO PODER?!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Mi historia? Pues... Un entrenamiento forzado me dió lo que tengo.

~ ¿Un entrenamiento? Bueno. Eso descarta que sea un Cyborg o alguien genéticamente alterado ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?

El pensamiento de Uno trataba de ser algo bastante sorprendente, para estar en contra de la realidad que le tocó oír.

\- He hecho 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y he corrido 100 kilómetros. Todos los días. Por 300 días. Un plátano a las mañana y fideos para el resto del día. No usar aire acondicionado, ni calefacción para fortalecer la mente. Tras esto, obtuve más de lo que pueden observar.

Sin embargo...

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Esto es un entrenamiento simple! ¡¿Un entrenamiento normal cómo podría dar semejante poder?!

Saitama suspiró, puesto que esperaba una reacción semejante. Después de todo, un androide como él no podría, o debería, evolucionar así.

\- No bromeo, Genos. He padecido este entrenamiento 300 días... Cuando paré, me dediqué exclusivamente a detener criaturas y a salvar a la gente con la fuerza que tenía. Incluso a día de hoy me horroriza notar que hay seres que no pueden siquiera acercarse a mi nivel y son detonados de un golpe.

\- **Ya veo...**

Asura se hizo notar mientras comenzaba a crecer lentamente.

~ ¡¿EL BERSERK?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Uno se hallaba aterrado. Tanto que juraba que podría huir de allí incluso con las amenazas sobre él.

\- **¡ESTA BIEN SI NO QUIERES CONTARME TU SECRETITO, PERO APUESTO A QUE NO ERES MAS FUERTE QUE YO, PARA NADA EN EL MUNDO! ¡UNA VEZ ENTRO EN MODO ASURA, PERDERÉ LA CABEZA POR UNA SEMANA!**

Sus músculos comenzaron a deformarse y a crecer. Su color de piel cambió de color a violeta y su fuerza se demostraba mas que demoledora. El escenario cambio a una alerta máxima, restringuiendo el área.

\- **¡UNA VEZ QUE TE MATE, IRÉ A LA CIUDAD MAS CERCANA Y LA DESTRUIRÉ HASTA EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO!**

Con un impacto de gran magnitud, Saitama evadió un impacto brutal que dió de lleno en el suelo. Sin embargo, por el impulso del salto de la criatura, despegó del suelo y logró cubrirse de una misera ráfaga de golpes.

~ Esto es malo... ¿Acaba de decir que se quedará en tal modalidad hasta el próximo sábado? Eso significa que hoy es sábado... Por lo que hoy me pierdo de...

\- ¡... EL CAMIÓN!

Saitama logró safarse de su rival. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en destellos anaranjados y comenzó a lanzar una secuencia de golpes, llenos de ira, que dieron en el rostro, pecho y estómago de la criatura, alejándolo.

Al tener distancia, ambos se vieron fijamente. Saitama destacaba por tener una especie de aura naranja y unos ojos completamente amarillos.

\- LLevo tres días sin comer bien...

Lentamente, el comenzó a avanzar lentamente, sorprendiendo a todos porque Asura aún seguía adolorido por el golpe que le había dado en la boca del estómago, parte blindada por su formidable piel y resistentes huesos.

\- **¡M-Mis huesos están rotos! ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste...?!**

\- Atacan mi hogar, arrasando con el en un intento de secuestrarme, y ahora amenazas la ciudad en donde vivo.

Asura, furioso, preparó un asaltó rápido al héroe, pero al golpearlo con su cuerno, este se partió y su rostro se desfiguró al impactar al pecho. Al caer en retroceso, notó como el héroe pelinegro estaba a 2 pasos de él.

\- ¡Tú y tus intenciones fuera de contexto son lo que mas me molestan!

El monstruo sabía que ocurriría, por lo que no dudó en arrodillarse, pidiendo clemencia.

\- ¡E-E-ESPERA! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡YO SOLO BROMEABA! ¡JE, JE! ¡¿VES?! ¡SOLO BROMEABA! ¡NO LO HA-!

Tomó la parte superior de su mandíbula y comenzó a tironear, montado desde su espalda, desgarrandolo poco a poco. La sangre volaba por el lugar mientras el héroe lo soltaba, exhausto.

\- ¡EL MALDITO CAMIOOOOON!

Saitama gritaba y lloraba, golpeando el suelo, derrotado. Más si la victoria fue brutal, sentía que lo había perdido todo.

~ Él... Él lo destrozó. ¡AL DIABLO LA INVESTIGACIÓN Y EVOLUCIÓN ARTIFICIAL! Parece que soy yo quién debe cambiar.

1 fue soltado por los dos escoltas de Fubuki y comenzaron a seguirla al verla correr, junto a Genos, hacia el héroe.

...

\- Lamento las molestías, Saitama. Y gracias por ayudarme a arreglar el lugar.

Fubuki se lamentaba de no haber sido de ayuda y haber tomado la utilidad del héroe para refaccionar el lugar demolido hace horas atrás.

El científico había escapado de las garras de todos y Saitama solo se sentía dolido por completo ante la pérdida de ese camión.

\- No te preocupes, me acostumbro...

Su voz sonaba tan apagada que parecía un muerto.

-Pues... Quisiera pagar una cena para ustedes. Ya no trataré de reclutarte. Sólo te pido que aceptes mi regalo por tu ayuda.

Saitama abrió los ojos, asombrado por el gesto, y abrazó a Fubuki, agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Los secuaces enfurecieron. Sin embargo, nadie lo veía pero la muchacha sonreía, sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Gracias.

\- N-No es nada. De-Después de todo, te debo el que me rescataras hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refie-?

\- ... Y si alguno de ustedes dos dice algo de esto, lo estampo contra una pared, ¿Entendido?

El par asintió rápidamente, aterrados por la amenaza.

\- Bien. Ya pueden retirarse, después de todo, ya no hay mas nada que hacer. ¿Dónde iremos, "héroe"?

El adulto sonrió divertido con el rostro cubierto de cortaduras encintadas.

...

\- Es muy pequeño y hace mucho calor...

\- Sensei tiene unos gustos artesanales muy sencillos. Parece un anciano...

\- ¡Cállense, lata con patas, pechugona! ¡Los locales de ramen son cultura nacional! ¡No sean irrespetuosos!

\- ¡¿A-A-A QUI-QUIÉN LLAMAS P-PECHUGONA?!

El viejo cocinero sonrió divertido al ver como el joven de capa regañaba a los dos de sus compañeros por desconocer y criticar el estilo de labor mantenido en estos lugares por generaciones.

\- Los locales de ramen son una muy antigua tradición que debería mantenerse, desde hace años, intacta en los jóvenes del futuro. Yo he aprendido y vivido de ellos en su tiempo, pero creo que podría volver a renovar eso...

Mientras pensaba en eso, el muchacho comenzó a comer, sin notar que al negar con la cabeza, varios cabellos negros cayeron desde su nuca.

Nuestro héroe debía descubrir su destino. El como su labor estaba destinado a ser uno de los más grandes en los que siquiera podría pensar.


	5. Asalto del viento: Justicia vs Orgullo

\- Y... ¡Listo!

Genos y Saitama observaron el como había quedado la estructura, irónicamente más parecido a un hogar con más decencia. La ciudad estaba casi desierta, pero Saitama no quería gastar tiempo comprobándolo.

El techo era una serie de paredes que se habían caído anteriormente tras los incontables ataques de monstruos. Al ser un enorme callejón, fácilmente pudo hacer un lugar más estrecho y lúgubre.

Saitama suspiró y adentrándose a ella pudo observar que al menos ahora viviría de manera más decente.

\- Gracias, Genos. No sabes cuánto signi- ¡¿Y ESAS MALETAS?!

El héroe sentía que moriría al notar que el joven había sacado 4 maletas a punto de estallar por el contenido, traídas de quién sabe donde.

\- Voy a vivir con usted, Saitama-sensei.

\- ¡Cuando dije ser mi discípulo, no me refería a que tuvieras que volverte vagabundo como yo!

\- Puedo pagar la renta.

De una de las valijas, un enorme fajo de billetes apareció en las manos del androide.

\- ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE TANTO DINERO?!

\- He ayudado gente en el camino a esta ciudad.

Silencio. El héroe suspiró profundamente, casi agobiado por el agotamiento de la situación más que de su estado de vida.

\- Creo que debería empezar a aceptar el dinero que me ofrecen las personas que salvo...

\- Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme a estudiarlo, Saitama-sensei?

\- Ya que... De todos modos, seguramente encontrarás la manera de entrar. Guarda ese dinero, será importante en el futuro.

Él asintió, adentrándose al hogar improvisado, comenzando a ubicarse en algún rincón. El pelinegro solo suspiró, ese joven le daría un problemita de jaqueca en el futuro.

Y como tanto tiempo habían gastado en la noche trabajando, el día decidió dejarlos descansar tranquilamente.

...

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBEMOS TRABAJAR!? ¿Por qué debemos comprar nuestra comida? ¿Por qué no simplemente compartimos? ¿A qué le llaman libertad en este mundo? Todos somos esclavos del trabajo. El rico engorda y el pobre muere. El trabajo ¿Divertido? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER DIVERTIDO! Por ello, nosotros, el grupo "PARADISE" haremos el mundo perfecto para todos.

Un sujeto calvo de cabeza extrañamente resaltante soltó el megáfono mientras la gente que estaba frente a ellos los ignoraba.

\- Jefe, nadie le presta atención.

Ante tal acto, el sujeto se sintió ofendido y por ello decidió ejecutar su plan inmediatamente.

\- ¡Malditas sean las masas influyentes! ¡DESTRUIREMOS LA CASA DEL HOMBRE MAS RICO DE LA CIUDAD, EL MULTIMILLONARIO MONIER! ¡ADELANTE, MUCHACHOS! -

Con oscuros y extraños trajes, el numeroso grupo avanzó hasta un edificio enorme. Según la identificación era la mansion del multimillonario.

\- Esta es su casa, señor.

\- ¿Semejante estructura fue realmente lograda con fondos legales? Imperdonable. Derribenlo.

Un súbdito se acercó y agrandando la mano de su traje lo destruyó de un puñetazo.

\- Señor, nos equivocamos de estructura. La casa de Monier está más adelante.

\- Bueno. Errar es de humanos. Lo importante es reconocer ese error y no volver a cometerlo ¡MUY BIEN! ¡TODOS MUEVANSE A LA CASA DE MONIER!

\- ¡ALTO AHI, ESCORIA CRIMINAL!

Un muchacho apareció detras de ellos, bajando de su bicicleta, trabandola y colocandose en posición de pelea.

\- ¡EL JINETE SIN LICENCIA LOS DETENDRA!

...

Un Saitama punch despues :v

...

\- ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!

El héroe estaba técnicamente destrozado sobre el suelo.

...

Saitama abrió los ojos y respiro hondo. Sonrió al percatarse de que por primera vez no dormía en el colchon, húmedo por el cesped, sino que ahora estaba en una superficie decente.

Como tradicionalmente hacía, el héroe se dispuso a regar sus dos plantas mientras oía la radio que Genos le reparó. Sus leves heridas tras el enfrentamiento con la casa de la evolución habían sanado muy eficientemente ante el consumo de alimentos que casi regularmente no hacía.

\- ... Los responsables de los disturbios en ciudad F se hacen llamar el grupo "PARADISE". Muchos heroes trataron de hacerles frente pero ahora se hallan el hospital. El líder del grupo fue identificado como Hammerhead, buscado por delitos de clase B, entre ellos, una pelea callejera que dejó un saldo de 20 heridos en un mano a mano.

Saitama suspiró al no oir nada bueno de la radio.

La mayoría del grupo se caracteriza por tener cabello negro, si ven alguno de ellos, tengan cuidado.

El silencio se prolongó brutalemente tras el final de la emision.

\- ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?

Saitama, sin nada que meditar, empezó a colocarse su uniforme mientras pensaba.

~ Todos mis esfuerzos a la basura por culpa de una estúpida reportera y unos estúpidos que quieren flojear.

-** Voy a golpear sus cabezas y a dejar calvos a algunos.**

...

Los caminos se abrían para el grupo "paradise", que ya tenía el camino muy libre hacia el hogar del millonario. Estos cruzaban un camino boscoso mientras que una sombra los observaba con mucho sigilo. Rápidamente las cabezas del grupo fueron totalmente cortadas derribando a estos al instante.

\- ¿Te rindes?

Un sujeto con traje de ninja apareció frente a Hammerhead.

\- Ya note tú presencia... Pero no creí que lo harías a gran velocidad.

Hammerhead se preparó para pelear mientras el ninja corría por todos los árboles y rincones disponibles, abusando de su velocidad

El hombre río divertido y con un golpe al suelo hizo que todo a su alrededor fuese demolido.

Las piedras empezaron a caer mientras el las acomodaba y preparaba un camino recto.

\- ¡Asi no podrás ganarme!

\- Bueno. Acabemos con esto...

El ninja se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el asustando al hombre que ataco con un árbol cerrando el camino y supuestamente matando al ninja.

\- ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡NADIE PUEDE CON EL GRANDE Y SUPREMO HAMMER-.

Un kunai dio con su nuca, matándolo al instante.

El ninja bajó del arbol y sacó un teléfono móvil, empezando a hablar.

\- Habla Sonic. Si me encargue de ellos. También del... Cabeza dura...

El cadáver no estaba a su lado como hace un momento.

...

Hammerhead corría a toda velocidad con el kunai aún en su cabeza, mientras agradecía por la suerte de tener una cabeza más gruesa que la normal.

\- **Oh, vaya suerte. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.**

Saitama estaba furioso. Hammerhead lo miró curioso por su repentina aparición.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

El heroe se calmó al notar que no había nadie mas en los alrededores.

\- A ti y a tus compañeros. ¿Estas solo?

\- Si, ahora sí. ¿Y tú eres...?

\- Saitama, el héroe que te arrestara...

Un masivo golpe levantó una brutal nube de polvo.

\- Debo irme antes de que me encuentre ese ninja...

Hammerhead trató de correr pero recibio un golpe duro en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire y destruyó la armadura.

\- Bueno. Que triste que tú no fueras tan fuerte como espere. Vete de aquí... Y buscate ropa...

Ante la huida del malechor, el heroe suspiró. Inmediatamente, volteó rápidamente, tomando algo en el aire.

\- ¿Una kunai? ¿Quién la lanzó?

Otro ataque repentino fue facilmente detenido por su otra mano. El filo de la espada de Sonic estaba demasiado cerca del ojo de Saitama. La había frenado a mano enguantada.

\- He nacido en una aldea ninja, y he trabajado mis técnicas desde pequeño. Tú simplemente lograste evitar 2 de ellas. Eso es imperdonable. O bueno, para mi orgullo lo sería.

El delgado joven descendió del arbol, sonriendo, con muchas kunais listas entre sus dedos.

\- Mentiroso. Solo quieres probar tus técnicas conmigo. Lo puedo asegurar por la extraña sonrisa en tú rostro.

...

Mientras tanto, Hammerhead volvió a aparecer "muerto", esta vez por 2 dueños de los trajes que tenía el grupo paradise.

~ Mami... Buscaré un trabajo... Lo juro.

...

Volviendo con el duo veloz, Sonic desapareció y empezó a levantar arenisca, preparandose para su ataque, sin percatarse de que Saitama seguía sus movimientos, con una muy buena y rápida vista.

\- Este tipo no es un cualquiera. Es muy veloz, debo seguirlo con la cabeza para no perderlo...

\- ¡PATADA DE SABLE DE VIENTO!

Sonic lanzó una patada rápida que fue evadida por Saitama quien golpeó rapidamente la entrepierna de este, generando una pequeña onda y un horrible crugir.

\- ¡¿ESTAS BIEN!? Lamento ese golpe, fue un impulso...

La cara de Sonic demostraba una expresión autentica de dolor y sufrimiento.

...

Volveremos en unos instantes :v

...

\- Yo. Sonic, el mejor ninja que existe, entrenare día y noche para la revancha. ¿Cuál es tú nombre, digno oponente?

\- Saitama...

Su mirada de horror al ver como el muchacho no paraba de temblar y cruzar sus piernas del dolor le causó escalofríos.

...

\- Genos. Tengo un problema muy grave... Y necesito hablarlo contigo.

Tras el enfrentamiento con el ninja, él había vuelto a su hogar con tranquilidad. Estaba sentado, discutiendo mentalmente algunas cosas. Genos se sentía asombrado y ansioso, ¿Qué sería tan grave como para que el héroe hablara así?

\- ¿Problema muy grave? ¡¿PARA ALGUIEN COMO USTED!? ¡DIGAME DE QUE TRATA, SENSEI! -

\- Necesito trabajo. Desde el tiempo que invertí entrenando para ser un héroe y lo que desperdicie en mis tiempos de vagabundo. Descubrí que necesito dinero para comer...

\- Señor, ¿Usted hizo su registro nacional de superhéroe?

Saitama se acomodó un poco. Indignado.

\- No sabía que eso existía...

\- Es un registro nacional de superhéroes. Se fundó hace 1 año y medio, puesto que en ese tiempo, el nieto multimillonario de Chinner fue salvado de un monstruo por un hombre de rasgos deprimentes que se dedicó a ser un héroe. Según se sabe, después de oír lo sucedido, Chinner fundó la sociedad de superhéroes y su registro nacional con fondos privados.

\- Bueno, Genos. Tú y yo nos registraremos, a la vez que te haré mi verdadero discípulo. Te debo mucho por la ayuda que me brindaste creando está improvisada casa.


	6. Forjando profesión: Fallas ficticias

Un bello día soleado se había alzado tras los acontecimientos ocurridos hace algunos días. El mañana floreció con fervor luego de que la mismísima Fubuki se levantara, con un aspecto perezoso,y se comenzara a arreglar.

La calma y los pájaros sobrevolando el área no hacían que desentrañar un mente y sus pensamientos fuera un simple enigma en el que solo se pasaría segundos observando sus ojos para distinguir lo que le ocurría.

Tras higienizarse mínimamente, con su mentón apoyado en su fina mano izquierda, belleza que recalcaba lo tierna que se veía para cualquier transeúnte que tenía la suerte y privilegio de notarla, la mujer comenzó a admirar el ambiente. Estaba perdida en las nubes, las nubes de los recuerdos y dolores que alguna vez padeció por la inseguridad que portaba.

Cerró sus ojos, en un intento de aplicar sus pensamientos, asegurándose de poder recrear aquella bella escena que jamás olvidaría. Una joven de cabello corto, anteojos grandes, redondos, y con aparatos dentales en ambos lados, derribada en el suelo por un golpe en la cabeza, sangrando. Un joven de cabello negro, culpable del acontecimiento, vendándola y pidiendo disculpas...

Sonrió suavemente, pasando los finos dedos de su mano derecha por aquel sector cercano a la sien. El golpe que se habían dado la había hecho sangrar, y aún así, él solo la atendió como todo un caballero y no se dedicó a cuidar la suya, lo que provocó su desmayo al terminar.

\- Ese idiota...

Su sonrisa se agrandó ignorando que su estómago comenzó a rugir del hambre, demostrando la ausencia de notoriedad que tenía en ese momento. Su mente divagaba ante otro recuerdo que obtuvo del accidente.

Ella y él iban al mismo curso. Irónicamente, la acción del acontecimiento solo permitió que ella comenzara a obtener un cierto interés en aquel joven que dormía en clase o se la pasaba mirando la ventana, desinteresado en todo ambiente escolar u obligación de aquella edad.

_**Interés**_. Decir esta palabra era más fácil que recalcar el huracán de emociones que comenzaron a latir en ella cada vez que lo observaba en la lejanía. Como su sociabilidad se conformaba en el adinerado ambiente de su familia, lo único que ella tenía era soledad y críticas, más no le importaban. De hecho, le permitieron tener mucho tiempo libre en los recesos para continuar su pequeño e intrigante acoso.

Créeme si te digo que los años solo generaban que el interés aumentara. Fubuki siempre notaba que la vida aburrida del jóven pelinegro podía ser más entretenida si ella simplemente intervenía un poco.

Telequinesis y la niñez son malas juntas. Las travesuras no se hicieron esperar. Cubiertos imposibles de levantar, mochilas escondidas en distintos lugares, vientos irregulares mientras dormía que hacían que las cortinas le dieran en la cara. Mientras más reacciones notaba en el muchacho, más ganas tenía de fastidiarlo con sus poderes y divertirse.

Su sonrisa se encogió en un leve disgusto. Cuando la secundaria acabó, ella jamás volvió a verlo. Debía haber intensificado su interés en aquel entonces... Pero la vida no iba a hacer que perdiera la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

Es curioso que el mundo sea tan pequeño. Ella era una civil en aquel entonces, pensando que hacer con su vida al notar que su hermana se había hecho una heroína de gran categoría en tan poco tiempo y sus padres la hostigaban para usar sus poderes.

Inferioridad, debilidad, vergüenza, ira, celos. Fubuki comenzó a ser carcomida por aquello que la diferenciaba brutalmente de aquella que era su hermana mayor. El engendro Asper absoluto.

Y entonces, cuando simplemente paseaba por los alrededores en automóvil, rumbo a una deprimente fiesta familiar, un monstruo apareció.

Hace rato estaban siendo un enorme problema para Japón, razón por la que los héroes comenzaron a aparecer y la profesión se forjó.

Sin embargo...

El monstruo volteó todo el tráfico, cosa que ella adjudicó con positividad, puesto que odiaba esto. Para mala suerte, no había más nada que recalcar en positividad. El enorme caimán bípedo comenzó a arrasar con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

El automóvil descarrilado de la joven no le permitía removerse el cinturón, razón por la que usó sus habilidades y salió. La calle era un caos y la gente huía sin más. Pocos tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse cerca de la criatura.

Piedrazo en la nuca. Casi devorando a una niña, volteó furioso hacía aquél valiente que le encaraba.

_\- ¡Déjalos en paz!_

La jóven no dudaba en usar su habilidad para tantas cosas, cosa que explicaba el por qué estaba por lanzarle una bestialidad de piedras pequeñas encima.

_\- ¡Ku, ku, ku! ¡Así no me vencerás, mocosa humana!_

Y entonces, el brazo de él fue amputado repentinamente. Logró evadir con destreza el resto de ataques, más no hacía más que evadir a la joven que, posicionada en el mismo lugar, arrasaba cual torreta automática.

_\- ¿Decías?_

Para su mala suerte, el rival regeneró su brazo y se lanzó hacia ella. La contingencia y cansancio de la jóven era notoria al no acostumbrarse a usar tanto tiempo su poder y la conclusión la envió de un latigazo contra un auto.

_\- Jo, jo~. Ahora tengo un buen postre~._

Agotada, derribaba, DÉBIL. Fubuki sabía que no era una heroína, ella solo era un fracaso ante su hermana.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando que las cosas jamás saldrían como ella siempre quiso, y abandonó sus fuerzas...

Y cuando la vida decide dejar de castigarte, muestra la salvación antes de que la devoraran. Con un intenso viento y un suave sostén, ella abrió los ojos notando que estaba lejos del monstruo.

_\- ¡Oye, tú, intento de Godzilla! ¡No deberías intentar devorar a una dama por simplemente fastidiarte!_

El comentario había tenido uno de los pronunciamientos más absurdos de la historia. Aquella persona debía de ser un verdadero idiota.

Que suerte tiene al notar que su razonamiento fue tan majestuoso. Al alzar la vista, notando a su salvador, la sorpresa de ella jamás podría asemejarse a su necesidad de hacer grande su ego, formando un orgullo indigno y fastidioso.

_\- ¿T-Tú...? ¿Quién eres...?_

_\- ¿Hmm? Me llamo Saitama, soy un superhéroe por pasatiempo. ¿Estás bien? Veo que llegué muy justo de tiempo. Descuida, yo me encargo de él._

Depositándola suavemente contra la puerta de un auto, el avanzó hacia la criatura, dejando que ella pudiera notar un traje magnífico y una filosa sonrisa mientras el majestuoso viento desbordaba su túnica en sublimes movimiento que deleitaban a la vista.

Y entonces, de un golpe, la criatura estalló en pedazos, mientras que la onda de choque arrasaba con algunas cosas de los alrededores.

_\- ¡Bien... Misión completada! ¡Oye, tú! ¡Ya se terminó! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Deberías entrenar más! ¡Esas cosas que hiciste son increíbles! ¡Bueno... Debo irme! ¡Cuídate!_

El shock era rotundo, más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitar que se fuera. Desapareciendo de frente, perdió el rastro del héroe tras verlo saltar velozmente hacia las nubes.

Y, para cuestionable situación, los reporteros adjudicaron la victoria a su nombre. Fubuki había ganado el puesto de heroína 59 de clase "C" de inmediato.

Entonces, ignorando la verdad que nadie creyó que defendía en su momento, pensó en usar esta oportunidad para ser una heroína de verdad y poner todo su esmero por ser la mejor.

Tristemente, esto la lleva a esta situación. Al encontrarse varias veces con él, lo único que podía compartir de palabras era un breve "no necesitaba tu ayuda", "podía hacerlo sola" y un orgulloso "no te entrometas en mi camino".

Desde entonces, la relación de ambos pasó a ser una comedia ridícula en donde él la fastidiaba cuando podía para divertirse y mantener su estrés bajo. Sin embargo, las cosas pasaron a ser tensas cuando ella logró ascender a clase "B".

Su orgullo y satisfacción la volvieron alguien muy inestable para su complejo de inferioridad. Su necesidad de juntarse con gente peor que ella la volvió algo que Saitama no aprobó. Desde entonces, ambos jamás volvieron a verse...

Ella lo lamentó y se arrepintió, cosa que le permitió volver a cruzarselo. Está vez, junto con un androide que aseguraba ser su discípulo.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos, sonriendo deslumbrante. Ese imbécil finalmente estaba de vuelta tras haberse ido a Dios sabe dónde y ella intentaría todo por mantenerlo a su lado.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, generando que soltara un horrorizado grito por la sorpresa. Siendo que los que accedieron a la habitación también gritaron de la sorpresa.

Ante un silencio incómodo, la mujer tosió, acomodándose el hermoso cabello poco peinado que tenía.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos entraron sin tocar la puerta?!

\- ¡L-LO SENTIMOS! ¡USTED DIJO QUE NO LA MOLESTARAMOS, PERO LLEVA RATO SIN SALIR! ¡NOS PREOCUPAMOS!

Suspiró, calmándose medianamente. Esos idiotas la matarían del susto algún día... Eso sí es que el imbécil de Saitama no aparecía casi muerto a sus pies, como en una película dramática.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos se miraron para luego empujar a uno que extendió un panfleto en donde figuraba centro de examinado para la certificación de la profesionalidad de superhéroe.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Esto que tiene?

\- F-Fubuki-sama... El pelinegro que la fastidiaba, aquel que rompió el taller, se va a inscribir como héroe...

Silencio. La mirada de Fubuki quedó congelada en esa posición.

\- Oh.

...

La ciudad se hallaba en paz ya que los ataques de monstruos habían alcanzado lugares más exteriorizados. Ahora no había nada de que temer o sorprenderse.

Un destello rápido fue notado por algunos transeúntes que no supieron de que se trataba por lo veloz que pasó.

Bueno, ahora viene algo y arruina mi argumento. Esto es genial... Una cosa es segura, si Fubuki no quiere despegarse de Saitama, es que no piensa alejarlo por milímetros de su espacio personal.

Y por este motivo, la mismísima heroína se dirigía al centro de evaluación para apoyar (discretamente) entusiasta y moralmente al pelinegro.

Cuando su velocidad llegó a rondar un alrededor de 300 km/h, algo por demás de inhumano, comenzó a descender y reducir la velocidad.

Llegando al tejado de un edificio de apartamentos, ella logró notar que una gran cantidad de personas entraban y salían del lugar.

Se agachó, denotando una magnífica retaguardia que los mismos dioses anhelarían poder observar, para obtener una mejor visión del panorama y ocultándose mejor, notando en el curso a un joven de aspecto metálico junto a un pelinegro con sudadera entre el gentío.

~ ¡Es él! ¡Entonces decían la verdad!

El par avanzaba lentamente con unos aires de emoción bastante elevados. Por una brevedad, ella pudo recordar cuando ella y él eran un equipo, siendo que él amaba fastidiarla bromeando casi todo el tiempo.

La escena se fué, creando una tristeza aparente en su rostro. Recordar los momentos por los que ambos convivían, a base de un secreto que ella jamás reveló hasta después de que las cosas simplemente terminaran mal...

Negó con la cabeza, en un intento de olvidar esos malos momentos, enfocándose en el par que ingresaba al lugar. Con vía libre, descendió del edificio y avanzó discretamente por el lugar.

...

Con la exclusividad de su encanto femenino, Fubuki se abrió paso por el predio hasta llegar a la sala de análisis y supervisión. Una observación más clara y precisa de cada uno de los reclutas.

\- Oh. Señorita Fubuki, ¿Viene a ver a los nuevos reclutas?

La coartada de ella consecuentemente se rigió ante el aparente deseo de encontrar a nuevos miembros para su equipo.

\- Estoy esperando que no me desilusionen. No quiero cucarachas incompetentes en los puestos de clase B.

Su mirada filosa solo manifestaba una maldad sin precedentes, algo que siempre estuvo presente luego de la separación de su compañero de combate.

A su voluntad, obtuvo un posicionamiento cerca de una de las cámaras que analizaban a varios individuos, entre estos estaba Saitama.

Sonrojo intenso. La mujer notó que el pelinegro estaba semi desnudo, ocasionando que su musculatura estara presente.

\- ¡AAAAH!

Tras el repentino grito agudo, las miradas la invadieron directamente. Con una tos ficticia, tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que tenía por lo acontecido. Su semblante nervioso era la prueba viviente de que ese imbécil la volvía loca sin siquiera estar presente.

\- El testeo teórico ya ha sido concluido, esperemos que la concordancia física haga el resto de los reclutas.

Dicho esto por uno de los analistas, Fubuki comprendió que el verdadero reto venía ahora.

...

Saitama sonrió, ansioso, ante el llamado a su turno para los saltos laterales. El récord era de 12 saltos consecutivos...

**Y él lo rompería.**

\- ¡SALTOS DE LADO A LADO POR 30 SEGUNDOS! ¡Bien! ¡¿Listos?!

El pelinegro se posicionó en medio de los otros dos reclutas e, inmediatamente, su mirada se afiló con un brillo naranja en las iris. Asintió, lo que le permitió actuar brutalmente al segundo del pitido. Cada salto dado marcaba el suelo con una violenta huella, cosa que nadie notaría hasta que este terminara.

Genos mostró genuino asombro ante la agresividad y brutalidad de las habilidades de Saitama, cosa que también notaron los analistas que siquiera podían seguirlo con la vista y hacer registros. Fubuki, por su parte, solo sonrió divertida.

\- Ha mejorado bastante... Ya no puedo verlo saltar.

...

\- ¡CARRERA DE 1500 METROS!

En una línea, cada uno de los 4 novatos estaban listos para correr el circuito de 2 vueltas. Saitama se acomodó, cuando el brillo de sus ojos volvieron a brotar intensamente.

\- ¡¿Listos?!

Fubuki sonrió con la uña de su pulgar derecho entre sus dientes.

\- Oh, claro que lo está~.

Pitido. El inicio encendió la carrera, aunque más encendido estaba nuestro héroe, que en cuestión de 15 segundos, ya se hallaba en la meta sin siquiera agitarse.

Genos estaba contento. Estás habilidades le demostraban que el hombre era perfecto para ser su maestro. No sé había equivocado al haberlo escogido como su mentor.

...

\- ¡LEVANTAMIENTO DE PESAS!

Con la libre selección de peso, él acomodó el conjunto de pesas más excedente y lo alzó con un solo brazo, desestabilizando la vara que apenas podía mantener las pesas en su lugar sin doblarse.

La sala de análisis era un desastre. La gente corría de ahí para allá por los intentos desesperados de arreglar la imposibilidad de medir las habilidades de Saitama. Personalmente, Fubuki gozaba de esta situación alarmante para los analistas.

...

\- ¡SALTADILLAS!

Lamentablemente, para el instructor, el brillo de Saitama no percibió la discreción de la orden, por lo que generó un salto violento que dejó la cabeza del pobre estampada contra el techo, superando enormemente los estándares de medida de la tabla general del segmento.

...

\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que mediremos a este sujeto?!

Uno de tres analistas sostenía unas hojas en donde figuraba el desconocido y eficiente sistema físico del hombre. Contrario a eso, la asamblea general de aceptación de héroes vió su pobre desempeño en el examen teórico.

\- Tenemos entendido que este hombre está rompiendo el récord de cada uno de los espacios de testeo. Parecía un habilidoso niño aprovechando de la incapacidad del resto para lucirse.

\- ¿¡Qué haremos!?

La comité se observó los unos a los otros, entendiendo que estaría bien que este pensamiento mutuo fuera la percepción de un resultado correspondiente.

\- Hemos decidido que el novato, Saitama, afrontará las adversidades desde la clase "C", de ser verdad su fuerza irregular, ascenderá fácilmente. Sin embargo, creemos que debería aprender algunas cosas morales sobre el heroísmo.

Con una temple digna de seres carentes de imperfecciones ante situaciones relativamente complicadas, dirigieron todo a como ellos vieron justos o beneficiados.

Algo era seguro, esto no era ningún reto para el mencionado.

...

Tras más de 2 análisis más, Saitama estaba esperando los resultados con Genos, quien pasó con 100 puntos nombrándose héroe de clase "S".

El androide lo confirmó con orgullo por su logro y decepción por la facilidad de los exámenes, a diferencia de su mentor que adjudicó a esto como entretenido.

Ignorado por los dos, una bellísima mujer se hallaba frente la entrada de los vestuarios masculinos, con una paciencia casi por el piso. Sus golpeteos con el pie ya hasta dejaban marca.

\- ¡Oye, belleza! ¡¿No quisieras divertirte un ra-?!

Aplastamiento. El rostro del provocador dió con un pequeño disco de pesas dejándolo tieso en el piso.

\- No vine a perder tiempo con idiotas como tú, sabandija. Desaparece.

\- ¿Fubuki?

La mujer se sobresaltó y soltó un agudo grito por la sorpresa. Al voltear, notó a Saitama intrigado con su sudadera puesta, mostrando que tenía unos claros abultamientos dibujados con la frase "Oppai".

Frente a frente, la mujer se avergonzó aún más al notar que su contrario sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Vaya, vaya. Una heroína profesional fue asustada por un don nadie...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, RATA PELUDA! ¡BASURA PERVERTIDA! ¡NIDO DE PALOMAS!

Mientras la mujer seguía insultando y golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho, Saitama reía descontrolado, burlándose de su reacción.

\- Bueno, ya. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotros estamos uniéndonos a la élite profesional y esperamos por mis resultados...

Un agudo fallo de sonido en los altavoces dejó a varios aturdidos. Tras acomodarse, los altavoces comenzaron a vibrar por el sonido emitido.

\- Mr. Saitama, favor de acercarse a la sala de comite de aceptación de héroes.

\- Fu, fu, fu... Parece que has cometido alguna cagada~.

Fubuki disfrutaba de la escena que generó el portavoz, haciendo que Saitama recibiera una cucharada de karma inesperado.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! Malditos profesionales idiotas, caras de patata...

Mientras el pelinegro se alejó, enojado, pataleando y haciendo berrinches, su contraria reía divertida por la situación.

...

La puerta era enorme, Saitama la abrió sin siquiera preguntar. Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba un enorme escritorio con 7 sujetos observándolo, intrigados.

\- Saitama. Lamentamos las molestias y la insistencia de traerte aquí, pero es necesario que discutamos está situación.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué situación?

El pelinegro tragó profundamente, aterrado por pensar que todos los que lo veían con hostilidad sabían de los destrozos que había hecho.

Uno de los más viejos de estos tosió, acomodando su robusto bigote, para tomar la palabra.

\- Iremos al grano. Usted ha entrado a la asociación...

Ante estas palabras, Saitama sonrió ansioso, listo para poder finalmente obtener el reconocimiento que tanto tiempo buscó. Entonces, la duda lo carcomió ante toda la situación. ¿Por qué no lo recibió como el resto?

\- Pero aún no recibí mis resultados. ¿Cuánto fue mi puntaje?

De todos los de la comité lo observaron y el más joven, que tenía anteojos, los cuales acomodó elegantemente, habló.

\- Es por eso que lo hemos traído aquí... Su puntaje fue de 71 del límite que es 70.

Silencio. El pobre (también literal xd) héroe licenciado quedó rígido al completo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Sus capacidades físicas son excepcionales. Rompió cada uno de los récords como prueba de ello. Sin embargo, el examen teórico fue un rotundo asco. Fallando incluso en la pregunta de rescatar a un anciano o a una familia de un derrumbe, declarando ser capaz de todas ellas...

\- ¡Yo puedo hacer eso!

\- Lo entendemos. Pero debe comprender que no siempre en la vida se podrá salvar a todos los inocentes, señor. Creémos que ponerlo en el rango "C" sería apropiado para que, con sus rotundas habilidades, ponga a prueba la capacidad de su ser para ayudar al prójimo. Eso es todo... Puede retirarse.

...

Saitama salió del cuarto con un rotundo silencio y una rotunda intriga ante todo lo que ocurría. ¿Incapaz de salvar una vida? Un héroe no podía rebajarse a eso.

Sin embargo, así era la realidad. Él, como héroe, no siempre fue capaz de salvar a todos...

Una imagen pareció repentinamente. Una pequeña niña llorando dentro de un auto que caía al océano.

Si, había superado sus barreras hace mucho tiempo. Pero el resultado antes de ello jamás sería olvidado.

\- ¡Saitama-sensei!

\- ¡Saitama!

Entonces alzó la vista. Fubuki y Genos se dirigieron rápidamente a su ubicación, en un intento de competir e informarse de la situación.

Sonrió, notando que ambos eran tan infantiles e interesados por saber la situación. Parecían niños.

\- ¡Aprobé! ¡Estoy en la clase "C"!

Presión. El rostro del par mostraba una ira profunda, cosa que preocupó al hombre...

\- **Tú insistes; Yo amenazo...**

\- **Me parece bien...**

\- ¡Alto! ¡Stop! ¡Detenganse, ustedes dos! ¡No amenacen a nadie!

...

\- Saitama... Sabes que tenías que marcar una de las dos opciones que tenías, ¿Verdad?

\- S-Sí...

\- ¡ENTONCES...! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESCRIBISTE OTRAS QUE NO EXISTÍAN?!

\- Yo puedo evitar todo eso...

Fubuki suspiró nuevamente, lanzando el exámen de Saitama, que había obtenido con cierto grado monetario, por los aires, suspirando, frustrada.

\- Sai... Sabes que no dudo de ello. Pero debes comprender que hay mentiras que deben utilizarse para ocultar grandes imperfecciones... Hay gente que no puede creer que seas capaz de eso, ¿Entiendes?

La mujer apoyó su fina mano sobre el hombro de su contrario, brindándole confort y apoyo.

\- Sabes mucho para ser una heroína clase "B".

\- Todos hemos pasado por algo... ¿Aún recuerdas lo del puente?

\- Es imposible para mí olvidar eso, Fub... No puedo olvidar eso.

\- Aún así, deberías hablarlo con alguien. Es mucha carga para una sola persona.

Silencio. Nadie más habló, lo que hizo suspirar a la heroína.

\- De todos modos, sabía que reprobatorias el escrito. Jamás se te dieron bien esos exámenes.

Saitama lo desestimó hasta que razonó parte de lo dicho.

\- Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes-?

El horrible altavoz sonó nuevamente. Fubuki, alterada y aterrada por su antiguo secreto, comenzó a sentir que había metido la pata y debía evadir esa información a como de lugar.

\- ¡Héroe Genos y héroe Saitama! ¡Favor de presentarse al seminario en la conferencia del pasillo 9!

Ignorando el llamado, el héroe volteó para encarar a su contraria, más solo había una ventana abierta y las cortinas izadas por el viento.

Ella había desaparecido... En realidad estaba pegada a la pared del piso inferior con un temblor en el cuerpo a raíz del terror.

\- Estúpida...

Su susurro fue algo que jamás creyó que la definiría tan bien.

...

\- Bueno... Primero quiero felicitar a todos. Cada uno de ustedes ha de tener sus motivos para hacerse un héroe y con tanto esfuerzo...

\- ¿Por qué esto debe ser tan aburrido?

Genos y Saitama estaban posicionados en la esquina superior derecha, el lugar, lleno de novatos, hacía que el todo se sintiera fresco... Salvo para el pelinegro, que sentía un olor nauseabundo por todas partes, raíz de que nadie contenía sus nervios y/o ansiedad gástricas.

\- ... Sin embargo, uno pasó más con suerte que con nada. ¡A partir de ahora, no malgasten su suerte y trabajen en serio!

El rostro irritado del consejero dió con Saitama, que lo único que hacía era mascar su chicle con total normalidad, bajo la supervisión del mismísimo Genos que comprendía su gesto de fastidio.

\- No sean arrogantes, ¡¿Me oyeron?! A partir de ahora son superhéroes, por lo que deben hacer de todo para no avergonzar al resto. ¡Sus perfiles serán visto en la asociación, así que anden con ojo!

Inmediatamente, para apreciación de algunos, el hombre saltó velozmente y, sobre la mesa, comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de brazos bastante veloces.

\- ¡Si intentan ser dignos de una imagen para ustedes y los héroes, entrenen duro y vuelvanse un fino héroe como yo!

...

\- Sensei... Creo que usted es un pervertido.

\- ¡Es imposible no verla intentarlo! ¡Se frustra porque el tamaño de sus pechos no le permiten observar sus pies! A todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta conversación?

\- Fue cuando usted dijo que el seminario fue aburri-.

\- ¡AY, PERO QUE ABURRIDO!

\- Sensei. Por favor, cálmese.

\- ¡Ese seminario fue más aburrido que ver Fubuki intentando verse los pies!

\- Ay, no otra vez...

Mientras el par se alejaba de la ciudad, rumbo a su hogar, el atardecer los guiaba a un camino dividido. Ambos se detuvieron al notar que estaban por ir en rumbos distintos.

\- ¿Hmm? Sensei, acaso usted...

Entonces, el androide lo miró seriamente.

\- Sensei, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

El rostro plano de Genos que crecía sobre él, que sudaba a mares, generó un pavor desproporcionado en su ser. Ese jóven era aterrador.

\- Y-Yo... Este... Ocurre que...

\- Iré por las compras. Ya casi anochece.

Suspirando, el joven se preparó para dirigirse hacia la ciudad nuevamente.

\- ¿E-Eh? Ah, de acuerdo. Yo iré a caminar un rato antes de volver a casa. Nos vemos luego.

Lentamente, ambos se dirigieron por distintos caminos... Alejándose, el pelinegro avanzaba por las calles cercanas del río, gozando del atardecer y sus pensamientos.

\- Esto de los rangos es muy complicado... Creo que me gustaba más como lo hacía antes.

Bloqueo inconsciente. Saitama cruzó sus brazos cerca del rostro para evitar un poderoso golpe provocado por el dorso de una mano. Su piel estaba ilesa, exceptuando la manga de su sudadera que echaba humo por el impacto.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¡El seminario no ha concluido! ¡Aquí existe algo que se llama "Aplastamiento de Estrellas"! ¡No todos disfrutan de ser superados, por lo que derribamos a los novatos prometedores para evitarlo!

\- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

\- ¡Tu lograste romper los récords de la asociación! ¡Es obvio que por tu nivel físico ascenderás rápidamente!

\- Y eso...

Evadiendo exitosamente, él estiró un puñetazo hacía atrás, listo para defenderse.

\- ... que te...

Apretó intensamente, descuidándose de la ira que tenía encima por las palabras del instructor.

\- ... ¡IMPORTAAAAA!

Detención. Saitama evitó golpear el estómago del rival, generando que la brutal onda expansiva lo mandara a volar muy lejos.

\- Oh... La cagué.

Ignorando eso, él solo pensó en las palabras que le dijo hace rato.

\- _... ¡Aquí existe algo que se llama "Aplastamiento de Estrellas"! ¡No todos disfrutan de ser superados, por lo que derribamos a los novatos prometedores para evitarlo!_

Suspiró. ¿Será por eso que Fubuki siempre quiso mantenerlo lejos del conocimiento de la asociación?

Esa reflexión, junto con las palabras de su rival reciente, le dieron a entender algunas cosas. Sabiendo que era mejor guardarse esos pensamientos, avanzó lentamente, rumbo a su hogar.


	7. Cambios: Justicia vs Juventud

\- ¿Sobrenombre?

\- Asumo que debe ser algo que nos represente por nuestros atributos y características, Sensei. De todos modos, eso no importa ahora. Muchas gracias por aceptar mi petición irrazonable.

El par se hallaba en una especie de bosque alejado, a mano de la bella Fubuki que se los cruzó cuando buscaba unos bocadillos. Al final, Genos sugirió un entrenamiento de combate, por lo que la joven se mostró interesada por ver las habilidades del pelinegro.

\- No hay problema, yo acepté ayudarte a buscar a ese Cyborg asesino y a volverte mi discípulo... Además solo entrenaremos, no pelearemos en serio.

\- Perfecto. Ahora... Si me permites... Peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

\- Claro... Espera, ¿Qu-?

Saitama rápidamente evitó el disparo cargado del androide, y por impulso, se defendió del segundo que arremetió después del ataque. Al chocar con un conjunto de rocas, el par perdió la estabilidad al planear, generando golpes repetidos contra el suelo hasta chocar contra las mesetas.

Sin embargo, Genos no detuvo sus ataques, arremetiendo brutalmente contra toda la estructura, en un intento de dejar sin aliento al hombre.

Golpe bajo al hígado. Perdiendo la orientación tras un brutal golpe, el joven recibió un golpe de talón a la nuca, haciéndolo comer tierra de un terrible impacto.

\- ¡Si sigues siendo humano, deja de depender de tu tecnología!

Justo cuando hacía un rápido escaneo, detectó a Saitama con el traje algo rasgado y una herida en la frente. Sin embargo, las condiciones de él eran tan aparentemente tranquilas que aterraban.

Las palabras de su maestro golpearon otra vez, dejando en evidencia que sus tendencias modernas solo generan más imperfecciones sobre sí mismo y sus habilidades.

Renegando de sus pensamientos, juntó sus brazos, creando un gran cañón que al disparar lanzó un gran disparo. Lamentablemente para él, Saitama derrapó en el suelo y alzó una pierna sobre el arma, desviando el disparo al cielo, generando una brutal explosión a un satélite.

\- Increíble...

Fubuki apenas creía ser capaz de creer que existía una capacidad enérgica tan brutal como la que tenía el androide. Su capacidad era sublime.

Al notar su fracaso, saltó antes de recibir un puñetazo al estómago, generando rápidos disparos sobre su maestro. Aún así, Saitama parecía bailar elegantemente al estar evadiendolos.

Entonces, el hombre alcanzó su altura y velocidad encajando un brutal golpe a la mejilla, haciéndolo girar en el aire y provocando que cayera de espalda al suelo. Rápidamente se acomodó.

Con velocidad y precisión, él logró evadir los sentidos super dotados de su maestro, atinando un golpe a estómago, lanzándolo contra la meseta anterior.

De los escombros, el hombre apareció sonriendo arrogante mientras sangraba de la nariz y boca, demostrando varios hematomas.

\- Esto es un juego de niños, Genos. Necesitarás más para hacerme frente...

Enfurecido por las palabras, se lanzó nuevamente hacía su maestro, mostrando una hostilidad más notoria, cosa que sorprendió al contrario, mostrando un rostro completamente serio.

\- **Eso es un problemita...**

Él arremetió con un golpe brutal. Sin embargo, Saitama había evadido a este al girar hasta estar detrás de él.

\- Golpes Consecutivos Normales.

Saitama lanzó una inmensa cantidad de golpes que dieron de lleno al joven, desfigurando su postura y haciendo que se desorientara por completo. Al finalizar, la onda de choque del aire se comprimió y se desató detrás de Genos, dejándolo caer en seco al suelo, derrotado.

\- ¡Increíble!

Fubuki no podía creer lo que veía, por lo que comenzó a aplaudir, asombrada. Ese espectáculo había sido algo asombroso y abismal.

...

Saitama se acomodó el brazo mientras Fubuki lo ayudaba a levantarse, cosa que incomodó al pelinegro, que ayudó a Genos a levantarse de la banca del parque en el que estaban sentados.

\- Lamento ese golpe. Je, je, je.

\- ¡Lo lamento yo, sensei! Le dije que no iríamos en serio, y sin dudar lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas...

\- Para mí fue un espectáculo. Ambos se lucieron allí... Por cierto, has mejorado mucho en comparación a hace medio año, Saitama.

\- ¿Hmm? Sí. Desde que comencé a vivir en Ciudad B, me había visto en la obligación de enfrentar a muchísimos monstruos...

\- ¿Y ahora dónde vives?

\- ¿Hmm? Vivo en Ciudad Z con Genos, en la parte abandonada...

\- ¡¿Dónde están todos los monstruos?!

\- S-Sí. De hecho, estamos en los límites, por lo que los monstruos no nos molestan.

A decir verdad, estaba mintiendo. El lugar era un peligro y estaba lleno de monstruos que peleaban día y noche.

\- Supongo que vives en un buen lugar. Los servicios de electricidad, agua y gas funcionan en condiciones óptimas allí.

\- S-Sí. Vivimos bien.

\- Pero, Sensei, vivimos en un-.

El androide se apagó repentinamente ante un brutal golpe seco a la nuca. Fubuki, que no notó nada hasta que él se había callado, lo observó.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

\- N-No se. Creo que se quedó sin batería.

\- Bueno... ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Pensaba en ir con el viejo de la otra vez...

Un silencio apareció, siendo interrumpido cada vez por los sonidos mecánicos de Genos que era arrastrado por el héroe mayor sobre una especie de caja metálica.

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- S-Sí.

Fubuki tenía la mano en la mejilla mientras desviaba la vista, avergonzada. Era un momento bastante grande para ella que apenas sabía cómo seguirle la conversación.

Ya habían hablado muchas veces en el pasado, pero ahora, esto se sentía muy nuevo.

Avanzando lentamente, los tres avanzaban hacia un buen lugar para comer, olvidando todo lo que había pasado en el día con un ligero y bello atardecer.

...

5 días pasaron tras el debut profesional de Saitama, y como siempre, no habia incidentes mayores que resolver. Genos leía una manga del héroe mientras esté descansaba con un diario en su cara.

Ya había pasado unos días desde que Saitama aceptó que Genos viviera con él, y claramente las vida de ambos se volvía decente lentamente gracias al gasto alimenticio que hacían en las ofertas de supermercado de distintas ciudades. El agua se recolectaba de distintos lugares, tales como cañerías sueltas y cables con electricidad suelta.

La vida era dura, pero para Saitama era un gran desafío, puesto que no lo veía con problemas.

\- Sensei, en el seminario dijeron que los héroes de clase C que llevan inactivos más de una semana son excluidos. ¿Usted sabía esto?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Para mantenerse activo de cualquier manera, usted requiere de detener criminales de baja clase. Ví que no hacía nada últimamente, por lo que quise avi-.

\- ¡ESPERAAAA! ¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!

\- No. Aquél hombre que nos habló con sus extraños bailes nos dijo eso.

\- Diablos... ¡Entonces debo irme!

\- De acuerdo...

\- ¡Pero tú irás de incógnito!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

\- Recuerda mi rango, Genos. Al simplemente verte en el área, la gente pensará que tú eres el principal héroe que detendrá a los criminales. Tú objetivo debe el ser mejor héroe de la clase S. Mientras mayor rango tienes, más grande será tu fuerza... ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo acompañaré sin que nadie me note!

...

Saitama estaba completamente preocupado. En dos días, si no capturaba un maleante, perdería su rango y profesionalidad, cosa que hacía que estuviera más que nervioso.

\- Genos, ¡¿Ves algo?!

El hombre le gritó a su discípulo que corría junto a él por los techos de la ciudad. Ambos buscaban criminales para atrapar, pero las dificultades estaban en que la ciudad apenas estaba habitada.

\- Hay demasiados criminales de alto rango, Sensei. Está difícil encontrar a alguien norm-. ¡A la derecha!

Saitama, por impulso natural, atrapó una kunai entre sus dedos y la partió en pedazos, saltó hacía atrás rápidamente cuando una serie mayor se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡Genos! ¡Déjamelo! ¡Este idiota no sabe con quién se mete!

Al llegar al otro techo, ambos notaron el sujeto que les atacó.

\- ¡Tú! Emm... Eras... ¡Pánico de articulación testicular!

\- ¡Es velocidad del sonido sónico!

\- ¿Qué quieres del maestro?

\- Ese hombre es mi digno rival. ¡Nadie ha sobrevivido a mis habilidades, por lo que voy a enfrentarlo hasta vencer!

\- Ah. Bueno, estoy ocupado. Nos vemos luego, Destino de sangre intestinal. Necesito atrapar a un criminal.

\- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

\- Perdona, mi memoria es una mierda.

Mientras Saitama se alejaba. Sonic, indignado por el rechazo del combate, sacó su espada y se lanzó contra el pelinegro. Genos lo notó tarde, pero, rápidamente, el héroe atrapó la katana con sus dientes, partiendola en 2 frente a todos.

\- Te dije... Que estoy ocupado, y muy, **MUY** furioso así que no te metas en mi camino **o te golpearé**.

El rostro aterrado de Sonic hizo su aparición junto con el de sorpresa de Genos, siendo aplacado por un chasquido de su lengua que el androide no esperaba ver.

\- ¡Explosion de cuchillas ocultas!

Sonic comenzó a lanzar Kunais explosivos, esto obligó a héroe a desviarlos, dando a distintos edificios, destrozándolos, y generando el pánico en los pocos transeúntes.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Recuerda tener cuidado con los destrozos públicos en una pelea, Genos!

Este, asombrado por las enseñanzas, comenzó a anotar mientras veía el enfrentamiento. Parecía un niño apunto de recibir una lección escolar entretenida.

\- ¡Has estado esperando por ese ridículo título de héroe, y por como están las cosas no tienes opción más que enfrentarme, Saitama!

El mencionado hacía un esfuerzo para detener las demoliciones y explosiones lanzando las cuchillas al cielo. Miró un vehículo totalmente destrozado, por lo que se lanzó en su búsqueda, siendo seguido por el androide y el ninja.

Al llegar, arrancó el espejo retrovisor. Cuando Sonic pensaba atacar, acomodó su cuerpo flexionándolo y lanzándolo, dando en la frente de Sonic, haciendo que del impacto se estrellara contra un edificio cercano, demoliéndolo.

\- Bien. Supongo que... ¿Ah?

Evadió 2 kunais cuando vió que las últimas 3 tenían una especie de mina explosiva. No llego a reaccionar cuando la explosión ocurrió y este término varios metros lejos de su ubicación anterior. Rápidamente ambos adversarios desaparecieron y se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque.

\- Golpes normales consecutivos.

Lanzó impactos contra Sonic que, con mucho esfuerzo, evadió un par. Los impactos hacían que el ninja se quejara, más no que se detuviera.

\- ¡Vamos héroe, demuestra que más puedes hacer!

Saitama desapareció seriamente. El ninja lentamente volteó hacia atrás viendo como a gran velocidad el castaño usaba una habilidad.

\- Patada seria.

Sonic se estrelló contra un poste al recibir una brutal patada que lo envió a la otra punta del edificio.

Al verlo inconsciente, lo tomó del pie y lo arrastró a la asociación para finalizar su trabajo. Al menos había atrapado a uno...

Y esperaba, pudiera atrapar rivales más exigentes...

\- ¡Sensei!

\- Oh, Genos. Le gané.

\- ¡Sus enseñanzas son sorprendentes! ¡Es increíble lo mucho que aprendí!

\- Y-Ya veo... Bueno, vámonos. Ya me cansé de ese payaso.

\- ¡Sí!

Con un bello mediodía, Genos y Saitama acabaron su trabajo de atrapar a un criminal... Que terrible.


	8. Ascenso: La Justicia se eleva

\- ... Durante la investigación, habíamos encontrado una criatura de algas Kombu, está criatura poseía una resistencia abominable a cualquier corte o disparo, logramos huir con vida, pero el paradero de la criatura sigue desparecido.

Este informe había sido parte de una breve descripción de la paliza que los héroes Golden Ball y Spring Moustache recibieron hace unas horas en ciudad Z mientras hacían una investigación. Ahora, un grupo de 3 héroes se hallaba en el lugar de los hechos. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba modificado por horribles destrozos. El suelo tenía pisadas brutales, rastros de ropa rasgada se hallaban por todas partes al igual que de kombu. Un combate brutal e igualado se había hecho en aquel lugar. Curiosamente, un rastro de rasguños se hallaba sobre el suelo, directo a un callejón.

El trío de héroes se aproximo al lugar, impactados y espantados por lo que se hallaba frente a ellos.

La criatura que buscaban, no solo estaba muerta, si no que también estaba despellejada, repleta de golpes y tirones, totalmente aniquilada. La vista de los héroes se desvió con horror, ¿Quién podría ser el responsable de aquella atrocidad?

...

La olla de kombu del responsable del suceso estaba en su punto fijo. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de heridas vendas y cocidas, además de tener un ematoma en el ojo derecho. Con dos palillos aplastó una de las hojas que se intentaba escapar por el calor.

Tarareando una canción con felicidad, Saitama cocinaba tranquilamente luego de su masivo ahorro al obtener comida de una manera poco ortodoxa y sanitaria.

\- Sensei, ¿Qué es esa montaña de Kombu frente a la puerta?

Genos entró por la tabla, demostrando una verdadera intriga por lo observado.

\- Eso... Tuve una oferta en el supermercado... Si, eso.

\- Ya veo, ha de haber sido muy buena. Su preocupación alimenticia es sorprendente; puesto que aporta una potenciación al cerebro, permite la relajación muscular, permite una mejora en el metabolismo...

Entonces, Genos se abrumó por completo al ver como su maestro consumía un tazón con frecuencia voraz... Al terminar, este no solo se encontraba como nuevo, si no que sus heridas estaban casi desapareciendo.

\- ... de proteínas y carbohidratos.

\- Haaa... Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Hmm? Genos, ¿Cenarás?

...

Desayunando en las incomodas cajas de verduras que Saitama obtuvo hace unos días, el par desayunaba con bastante tranquilidad. Genos usurpaba conexión de internet por medio de un sistema satelital que su sistema computacional le permitía para manipular la computadora portátil que se había comprado.

\- Sensei, ha subido de rango, de ser el 388avo pasó al 342avo.

\- Oh, genial. ¿Y tú, Genos? ¿Qué tal tu rango?

\- Todo sigue igual, sigo siendo el 17avo de clase S.

El silencio se mantuvo. Sin embargo, sin notarlo, a miles de kilómetros en el espacio, un caos se avecinaba para toda la ciudad Z, y se dirigía a la tierra en forma de asteroide.


	9. Los 4 Reyes: El valor de la valentía

**Invitado: Gracias por notificarme sobre las fallas. Espero disfrutes los arreglos.**

Mediodía. La tranquilidad de la situación que atestiguaba sobre Ciudad Z se volvió un desastre de proporciones increíbles cuando un edificio fronterizo de la asociación de héroes solicitó la presencia de los héroes clase S cercanos en el área.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Si es una gran emergencia, debería acompañarme!

\- ¿Hmm? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vámonos!

Y así, ambos héroes novatos se presentaron a toda velocidad como símbolo de auxilio de la gran alerta, que ya se hacía presente desde el cielo raso.

Las puedo de vidrio blindado volaron por los aires, Saitama las tumbó por la preocupante entrada. Ni siquiera corroboró si estas estaban destrabadas.

\- Haaa... Genos se tomará un rato en venir, supongo que deberé enfrentarlo solo ahora...

\- Hey, ¿Quién eres tú?

El pelinegro volteó, intrigado, notando a un anciano de cabello blanco observándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Hmm? Preguntar el nombre de otros sin presentarse es una falta de respeto, viejo.

Él devolvió la sonrisa, solo que con un desliz de duda intrigante.

\- Tienes razón. Me llaman Bang. Si vienes por la llamada de auxilio, los chicos de la organización se marcharon hace rato.

\- Ya veo. El meteorito es algo preocupante, Genos fue a buscar un equipo capaz de aumentar su fuerza para poder hacerle frente.

\- ¿Genos? ¿Acaso eres amigo del joven? Nosotros, los clase S, fuimos llamados para detener la amenaza, por lo que aquí estoy.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué puesto llevas tú, viejo?

\- El tercero. Debajo de Tatsumaki y Blast...

\- No los conozco. Soy nuevo, clase C.

Silencio. El anciano se sorprendió notablemente por lo dicho por su contrario. El mundo entero había sido evacuado, ¿Y de los miles de rincones bajo tierra, él decidió estar aquí?

\- ... De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás solo? Ciudad Z y alrededores serán devastados con el meteorito y parece que solo tú y Genos se presentarán para enfrentarlo.

\- Los demás están ocupados con otras cosas... Además de que varios no tienen corazón para ayudar.

Tras otro silencio, él razonó las palabras del anciano. Eran tan sencillas de comprender como el confiar en un desconocido.

\- Tú llamaste a Genos, ¿No es así? Crees que por ser joven te ayudaría, ya que tú no puedes solo, ¿Me equivoco?

Bang rió por la sorprendente capacidad de entendimiento del hombre.

\- Exactamente. El desastre es Nivel Dragón y si no hacemos algo, pereceremos juntos.

\- Ya lo creo... Genos, te presento a Bang, aún que creo que lo conoces, ya que te enfocaste en estudiar al resto de héroes de tu clase.

El androide apareció por al lado de una de las paredes, sorprendido por la capacidad de su maestro al haberlo percibido, al igual que Bang que no esperaba semejante habilidad.

\- Increíble, Sensei. Sus habilidades me sorprenden cada vez más.

Saitama sudaba, nervioso, manteniendo su sonrisa confiada. En realidad, él había visto al joven sobrevolar el edificio con un maletín en mano mientras hablaba con el anciano, por lo que no le resultó difícil suponer que tardaba por estar espiando.

El esplendor del quizás último atardecer de Ciudad Z y sus alrededores se alzaba alto frente al meteorito que se dirigía a toda marcha contra la tierra.

\- ¡SAITAMA!

O quizás, alguien más se sumaría a la defensa. Sobrevolando a toda velocidad, la bella Jigoku no Fubuki se dirigía hacia donde los tres héroes estaban.

\- ¡¿Fubuki?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡Oí del meteorito y sabría que irías a ayudar!

Al bajar en pleno vuelo, la mujer corría hacia el héroe pelinegro, agotada.

\- No pensaba dejarte solo... Huf... Es mi hogar también... Huf... Y voy a ayudarte a preservarlo...

\- Oye, ¡¿Sobrevolaste la ciudad hasta aquí?!

\- ¡C-Claro que sí!

\- Lamento molestarlos, par de tortolitos, pero tenemos un meteorito a punto de acabar nuestras existencias.

\- ¡T-T-TORTOLITOS!

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Nos vemos arriba!

\- ¡N-NO SOMOS PAREJA!

\- Suban lo más rápido que puedan, aún que podría ayudarte, Sait-.

Entonces, de un brutal salto que destrozó el suelo en donde se hallaban, el pelinegro se alzó en un vuelo brutal hacia el techo del edificio.

\- ¿Qu-bgudksfk?

Bang quedó tan atontado por la repentina situación que apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¡Nos vemos arriba, discípula!

Genos entonces despegó con sus propulsores, dejando a la avergonzada mujer atrás. Esta bufó, enfurecida, y se elevó en el aire con su poder telequinético.

\- ¡¿Discípula?! ¡Ahora sí verás pedazo de hojalata! ¡Me importa una mierda si eres clase S, eso no lo aceptaré!

Solo en el lugar, el anciano solo negó, sonriendo, para luego correr hacia el edificio...

Si Dios existía, sería testigo de la valentía de tres hombres y una mujer que estaban dispuestos a evitar un desastre brutal.

...

Genos, en pleno vuelo, lanzó el maletín frente a él, alcanzando a su maestro que lo observó, intrigado. Este se dividió en 2 y se abrió. Sus puertas se convirtieron en encajes que accedían al nuevo accesorio para los brazos del héroe. Sin más que tardar, llegó al lado del héroe y adentró sus brazos al prototipo.

~ No podré interceptar el meteorito si no uso el poder completo de mí cañón. Esta ciudad es donde vive el maestro, esa razón me basta para no echarme atrás...

Al mirar hacia abajo, Fubuki se elevaba molesta y Bang corría por las paredes, aún en shock por el saltó del pelinegro.

\- ¡Miren eso!

La mujer notó a una especie de cohete dirigiéndose al meteorito, este parece que disparaba cosas más veloces, ya que asediaba al pedazo de roca espacial de disparos que no le hacían nada.

\- ¡Genos! ¡Sea quien sea ese imbécil solo hará más veloz el impacto a la tierra! ¡Si necesitas tiempo para cargar tu poder de fuego ese, este es un buen momento!

El rubio asintió, tironeó de su sudadera, destrozándola, para luego tomar el reactor de su pecho y comenzar a modificarlo con sus manos mientras corría por las paredes.

\- ¡Tomará unos minutos, sensei! ¡¿Podrá detener el meteorito el tiempo suficiente?!

\- ¡¿Sensei?!

Bang se volvió a sorprender al oír el como Genos llamaba al hombre. Si lo llamaba así, debía tratarse de alguien con una habilidad inmensa... Aún en su clase.

\- ¡Fubuki!

La mencionada reaccionó de inmediato ante el llamado, preocupada por siquiera pensar en que sería útil, siendo que la situación demostraba que variados proyectiles siquiera funcionaban.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué ocurre?!

\- ¡Los trozos que Bang y yo destrozaremos son útiles para destruirlo, necesito que los recuperes! ¡Podemos destruirlo desde adentro!

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

\- ¡Películas! ¡Cuando era niño miraba muchas películas de ciencia ficción! ¡Me alegra saber que serán útiles aquí!

\- ¡Sensei, estoy listo! ¡Tendré dos disparos consecutivos si no fuerzo mi núcleo térmico!

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Es la hora!

Al llegar al techo del edificio, un helicóptero estacionado hizo enojar a Saitama por interferir en la situación, por lo que lo tomó desde la cola, mandandolo contra el meteorito.

\- Bueno... Necesitaré mucha agua para las quemaduras. Je, je, je. ¡Ahí voy!

Saltando nuevamente, sin menos destrozos esta vez, Saitama se remarcó de fuerza sus brazos, sus ojos se llenaron de un resplandor naranja y una leve capa naranja lo rodeó.

\- ¡SERIE SERIA: PUÑETAZOS CONSECUTIVOS CON DOS BRAZOS SERIOS!

Apalizando la masa de roca abismal, el héroe comenzó a generar grandes grietas en el enorme contorno externo del meteorito. Partes de tamaños pequeños cayeron a la tierra, siendo Fubuki quien los atraía para poder usarlos.

Cuando la gravedad reclamó al héroe, este cayó suavemente gracias a la detención de la mujer. Los brazos de este ardían y se notaban varias quemaduras en su rostro y ropajes.

\- Al menos ya no está encendido... ¡Agh!

Poco notorio. El asteroide tenía un muy notable abultamiento en la zona de impacto, zona que Genos debía reventar.

\- ¡Cúbranse!

Él disparó una brutal carga de energía que detuvo el trayecto del meteorito e incluso lograba alejarlo un poco. Ante estas esperanzas, todos sonrieron, esperanzados.

\- Ahora es mi turno.

Bang soltó un suspiro y su cuerpo se mostró mucho más tenso.

\- **Abandono...**

Entonces, su físico fue abruptamente mejorado, sorprendiendo a Saitama por la habilidad, y saltó hacia el cielo, demostrando una brutal flexibilidad.

\- ¡Corriente: Torbellino de Agua, Puño Volador que Parte el Cielo!

El brutal impacto dió en la corteza angulada que Genos había reventado. Para mejor, la corteza superior fue destruida por completo siendo Fubuki quien retuvo los pedazos, atrayéndolos al edificio para ver qué hacer.

\- ¡Ahora Genos!

Para mal, el meteorito repentinamente aceleró brutalmente por la perdida de peso. Esto facilitó a Genos el alejarlo con su disparo, cosa que les dió tiempo al verlo volver a la estratósfera.

\- ¡Tenemos 5 minutos! ¡Descansen los que lo necesiten! ¡Fubuki, acribilla a ese desgraciado con este montículo!

El héroe separó con los pies a un montón de piezas, dejando una pequeña montaña cerca de él. La heroína no dudo en asentir, asediando al meteorito con todo lo que tenía. Esto logró que el calor su alrededor se perdiera abruptamente. Sin embargo, partes de las piezas no llegaron a hacer contacto por el restante calor emitido.

Con el agujero aún marcado, la pieza volvió a caer rápidamente. El daño seguramente devastaría a Ciudad Z si llegaba a tierra firme.

\- Fubuki, sácame los guantes, por favor.

Ella se intrigó pero no dudó. Al hacerlo, se espantó por observar unos brazos negros y sangrando por varias partes.

\- Olvídate de eso ahora, debemos hacer que ese desgraciado se detenga. Genos, ¿Puedes sobrecargar tu núcleo para destruirlo una vez más? Si es capaz de matarte, olvídalo. Bang, ¿Podrás deshacerte de los pedazos que vuelen?

\- Podría hacer un disparo más, Sensei, pero ya no tendré tiempo siquiera para huir del área.

\- Yo ya forcé mucho de mi cuerpo con esa técnica, apenas puedo rescatar al muchacho y escapar, más no defendernos de los escombros, me agotaría en mi condición actual.

\- Comprendo... Fubuki, ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Necesitaré tu ayuda. Cambio de planes para ustedes dos; ¿Ven ese edificio de allí?

Ambos voltearon viendo un edificio bastante lejos a casi la misma altura.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, muchacho?

\- Destruir a este bastardo con nuestra última carta. Lo sostendré mientras ustedes lo destruyen de un disparo y huyen. Fubuki me ayudará a sostenerlo, pues yo no puedo en el estado en el que estoy.

\- Las cortezas que guardaste...

Fubuki observó las pocas cantidades de corteza que el héroe había rescatado. Eran para sus brazos.

\- Sí, haz un par de guantes para poder sostener esta bestia una vez más.

Último intento. Los cuatro reyes estaban listos para intentarlo todo, o morir en el intento. El impacto vendría en un minuto. Era hora de mostrar que tan suicida eran todos.

\- Te mantendrá a salvo de las quemaduras por un tiempo. Luego, deberás soltarlo o te lastimarás de gravedad.

\- Comprendo. Ahora, con la adrenalina que tengo, no sentiré nada. Aprovechemos eso.

De otro salto nivelado, el héroe sostuvo el meteorito, reduciendo su velocidad con la telequinesis de Fubuki.

\- ¡BIEN, YA ESTOY LISTO! ¡DESTRÚYANLO!

\- ¡SÍ, SENSEI!

Genos disparó una brutal carga otra vez, siguiendo el descenso de este, sorprendiéndose por no hacerle nada.

\- No... No puedo más...

Fubuki comenzó a sangrar de la nariz por la presión mental que estaba poniendo al mantener al héroe estable.

\- Lo siento, Sensei...

Genos se descargó al completo, lo que generó que Bang, preocupado, decidiera huir con el joven en sus brazos.

Desastre. El tiempo alrededor de Saitama se detuvo al notar que todo estaba por terminar... Sus manos comenzaban a sentir el calor en sus palmas, fruto de las consecuencias de su primer ataque.

\- Valgame la... -

Presión. El peso del meteorito dió con todo su cuerpo, demostrando que la aplastante cantidad de kilos estaba por destrozarlo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡F-Fubuki! ¡Sal de aquí!

La mujer estaba derribada contra la pared de la salida del tejado, exhausta y cubierta de sangre en su nariz.

\- N-No puedo... Geh... Fallamos... Geh... Fallé... Saitama, yo soy un desastre... Geh...

Su respiración pesada estaba tan notoria que siquiera el aire cálido del meteorito o los gritos desesperados del héroe la mantenían conscientes.

Entonces, por la vibración del edificio a punto de derrumbarse, la joven pudo ver muchísimos trozos de la roca espacial a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y si...?

¿Y si tan solo se levantara e hiciera lo que todos vinieron a hacer?

\- No puedo... Soy débil...

Fuego. El bello y oscuro cabello de Saitama se había prendido fuego, haciendo que las flamas lo hicieran gritar de dolor, generando que terminara arrodillado y agotado, con el peso de la bestialidad sobre él.

\- ¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

La ropa del héroe se desvanecía en cenizas, un olor a plástico quemado circulaba su nariz con el sabor de su sangre en la garganta.

\- Y si no lo hacía ella, ¿Quién lo haría?

Lentamente, la bella mujer se levantó, tambaleante. Al notar que tenía más sangre coagulada en su nariz, apretó su parte contraria con un dedo, sonando fuertemente, permitiendo que pudiera respirar con normalidad.

\- Mi hermana no está aquí...

Con una mano, detuvo la fuerza del meteoro, despegándolo de Saitama y elevándolo un poco, lo suficiente para exponer su enorme agujero.

\- ... Por lo que... ¡Yo soy la heroína aquí!

Con su mano derecha, las cenizas comenzaron a juntar con los escombros, creando una espera pequeña.

\- F-Fubuki... ¿Qué haces...?

\- ¿Qué qué hago?

Un terrible impacto ocurrió sobre Saitama, que al alzar la cabeza, notó una pequeña esfera haciéndose paso entre varios impactos al núcleo.

\- ... Te hago un maldito agujero para que destroces el maldito meteorito antes de que acabe con la maldita ciudad... Ahora, ayúdame a sostener esa porquería.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la boca, oídos y ojos de la mujer ante la presión que se ejercía sobre sí al estar forzando sus habilidades. El héroe no tardó en sostenerla, jadeando de dolor porque ya no podía sentir el dolor en sus manos.

\- ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO, FUBUKI!

\- ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡YO AÚN QUIERO VIVIR! ¡AÚN QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, VOLVER SER LOS COMPAÑEROS QUE ÉRAMOS!

\- ¡VIVIR PACÍFICAMENTE? ¡QUIERO SER UN HÉROE QUE NO PUEDA PERDER!

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN! Yo también...

Entonces, Fubuki finalmente cayó tiesa en el suelo. Saitama alzó la vista, notando un brillo azul asomado en la gran roca negra en sus brazos.

Ira. Sus ojos se tiñieron en un color rojo como la sangre, permitiendo que pudiera levantarse y lanzará el meteorito por los aires.

\- ¡PUDRETEEEEE! ¡SERIE BRUTAL: GOLPES CONSECUTIVOS BRUTALES!

Enrojecido de cólera, el héroe comenzó a golpear el asteroide con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente, haciendo que el agujero se hiciera más grande.

\- ¡NO PERDERÉ AQUÍÍÍÍ!

Y entonces, ocurrió, Saitama lanzó un último puñetazo, generando que el objeto finalmente se partiera, permitiendo que entrara por el tamaño del agujero, que finalmente chocó con el edificio.

El gas natural de adentro del meteorito por otra parte reaccionó en cadena, generando una brutal combustión que derivó a una brutal explosión, cosa que mandó a Fubuki a caer del edificio, siendo salvada por Bang que apareció en el aire, sacándola del área.

La magnitud fue tan brutal que dos cuadras del origen fueron atrasadas por fragmentos del meteorito que destrozaron pequeñas áreas de los alrededores, dispersándose.

Fubuki estaba dormitando completamente adolorida, sin saber que Genos había salvado a su maestro de antes de desaparecer en los cimientos, hallándose al lado de ambos.

Finalmente... Los cuatro reyes salvaron el día.


	10. La justicia bajo el manto de la mentira

Ya han pasado muchos días de aquel acto devastador. Saitama la pasó en un hospital, del cual escapó para evitar gastos cuando apenas pudo recomponerse (sin saber que la asociación cubría estos), sorprendiéndose por su rápida mejora física al saciar su voraz apetito con gran variedad de alimentos. El estómago le exigía comer tanto, que no se fijaba que sus lesiones, incluso las quemaduras desaparecían lentamente, exceptuando la cicatriz entre los hombros y espalda que obtuvo a raíz de sostener el meteoro como Atlas a la tierra.

Entonces, la resolución le llegó. Saitama estaba calvo por la pulverización de su cabello. Bueno, no del todo. Resulta que su bello capilar estaba volviendo a crecer ahora tras ser erradicado por el calor abrazador del meteorito. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar tras esa contienda había sido elevado... Para su moral, que solo lo deprimió un poco.

Genos, recuperado de sus problemas técnicos y enérgicos, estuvo junto al héroe todo el tiempo, brindándole soporte para todo lo que necesitara. Sin embargo, era tan aterrador que incluso aparecía en el baño para ayudarlo, antes de que él siquiera pensará en ir.

Si bien los arreglos habían sido pequeños, varios proyectiles del meteorito dieron en lugares mayores a las 2 manzanas evaluadas por Genos antes del acontecimiento. Para mal, varios fragmentos del meteorito dieron con el sector habitado por monstruos que terminó en la destrucción de la humilde casita de Saitama y Genos... Para su suerte, las plantas y algunas cosas valiosas estaban a salvo.

Inesperadamente, el cuerpo de Saitama no recibió muchas secuelas del incidente, salvó algún pinchazo agudo al corazón al intentar entrenar, lo que lo obligó a abandonar esa idea por todos estos días, y unas cicatrices en sus manos que aún ardían un poco.

Fubuki, luego del desastre, terminó internada de gravedad por el esfuerzo mental que dió de sí, más fue sorprendida por su hermana mayor una vez en toda esa semana, quien solo se burló de su poca habilidad y le dijo que se mantuviera lejos de los peligros...

Y ahora estamos en esta posición. La pobre Fubuki miraba las sábanas resignada en la tristeza, puesto que sin importar cuánto se esforzará o entrenará, su hermana tenía y tendría ra-.

\- Hola, Fubuki~.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La mujer gritó al igual que Saitama que casi se caía, pero se salvó por agarrarse de la ventana, destruyendo el marco de la fuerza.

\- ¡¿Por qué gritas?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Claro, es muy común ver a un imbécil entrando por la ventana del 4to piso!

\- A mí también me da gusto verte. ¡Tus gorilas no me habrían dejado entrar desde la otra punta del pasillo. ¡Siquiera te están cuidando! Y por si no fuera poco, las calles están llenas de gente enfurecida!

\- ¿Enfurecida? ¿Por qué?

\- Los daños... Cuando el resto del meteorito estalló, partes destruyeron edificios y hogares. No quedó nada de ellos. Genos pudo tomar algunas muestras antes de que el imbécil ese viniera por el resto.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿A quién te refieres?

\- ¡A Plastic Princess!

\- Metal Knight...

\- ¡Eso!

\- ¡¿Peleaste con él?!

\- ¿Hmm? No, solo destruí ese androide que uso para pelear de un piedrazo en la nuca. Ni siquiera me vió.

Saitama recordó vagamente cuando tomó parte del meteorito y lo observaba con intriga, para luego ver al robot gigante acumulando muestras con una aspiradora, lo cual lo enfureció, provocando que lanzára dicha roca contra el robot, que siquiera pudo detectar el ataque por la bestial velocidad que hizo que su ser fuera desmantelado y despedazado por el ataque. Él huyó, pensando que había matado al héroe por accidente, hasta que se enteró que ese era un robot creado por el héroe.

\- Dioses... Saitama, estás demente. Ese tipo es un Clase S. Te destrozará con su posición si lo descubre.

\- ¡Que venga y lo intente si tiene huevos! Sin embargo, demente lo está Genos. A todo esto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Decir mejor está descartado. Supongo que viva. Jamás creí que pudiera hacer algo así para comprarnos tiempo... Lamento haber sido un estorbo y no haber podido hacer algo útil...

\- ¡¿Bromas?! ¡No quiero inflarte el ego, pero sostenerme a mí y a ese meteorito fue una gran hazaña! ¡Sin olvidar que ayudaste a destruirlo! ¡Eres una heroína increíble, Fubuki! ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Nos ayudaste a salvar a las ciudades! ¡Y lo logramos!

\- Eres débil... Deberías alejarte de los problemas, hermanita. Yo no estoy para salvarte todo el tiempo.

Lágrimas. La mujer comenzó a llorar con una débil sonrisa, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza. Actos que aterraron al semi-calvo a su lado.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡No quería entristecerte, era un halago! ¡L-Lo sien-! ¿Eh?

Ella lo abrazó, apoyando su rostro húmedo en toda la sudadera de su contrario.

\- ¿F-Fubuki?

\- Solo déjame estar así un rato más.

\- D-De acuerdo... ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella negó, arrastrando el rostro contra la sudadera a los lados.

\- Entiendo... ¿Fubuki?

\- ¿Sí...?

\- Tú...

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a Genos y a Bang saludando repentinamente.

\- ¡Hola, hola, jovencita!

\- ¿Qué tal, discípula?

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡Dejen de gritar los de aquí al lado! ¡Intentamos dormir!

\- Así que ascendí de puesto, ¿Eh?

\- Si. Yo estoy en la posición 16 de mi rango. Siendo 17 la anterior. Metal Knight llegó a la 6ta. Siendo la 7ma la anterior.

\- Entiendo. Sin embargo, llegar al puesto 5 de estar en el 342 es un gran salto, ¿No?

\- Comprendo tu sorpresa, Saitama-chi. Pero debes entender que no llegaste a clase A o S porque pensaron que nosotros colaboramos mucho más, eso y porque solo lo calificaron como un clase Demonio. Además de que no se pudo evadir todo el daño que arrasó la ciudad. Esos idiotas...

\- ¡Podemos ir a discutirlo si quiere, Sensei!

\- Olvídalo, Genos. Estoy bien con esto...

\- Felicidades, Saitama. Estás mejorando rápido.

Fubuki, que seguía acostada, sonrió complacida por las caricias que el hombre le hacía a su cabeza semi-vendada. Para su ventaja, las palabras generaron que este comenzara a usar las yemas de sus dedos para rasquetear suavemente su cabello, deleitándola y provocando que sonriera aún más con los ojos cerrados.

\- Casi lo olvidaba; los informes de la asociación pedían esos datos sobre los desastres. ¿Cómo es eso?

Bang estaba por contestar ante el despiste del "calvo", cuando, a una bestial velocidad, Genos anotó una hoja y se la dió a su maestro.

[ Los niveles de amenaza son los que atribuyen al aumento de rango de un héroe:

Dios, amenaza a la humanidad.

Dragón, amenaza a varias ciudades.

Demonio, amenaza a 1 ciudad o su funcionalidad.

Tigre, amenaza a un número inespecífico de personas.

Lobo, aparición de un ser o grupo que suponga una amenaza.

Gracias a que la amenaza fue realmente "Dragón", usted, Sensei, subió de rango con facilidad. ]

Dictámen de los escritos hizo entender a Saitama que habían distintos rangos para los Monstruos. Esto era importante y a tener en cuenta. Saitama bajó la hoja y suspiró, Bang observó su fina cabellera y luego volvió a ver a la joven en camilla, para luego volver a ver a Saitama con los ojos saliendo de sus cuencas al razonar con obviedad al instante.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo es que te encuentras tan bien?! ¡Ví las quemaduras de tu cuerpo cuando te rescataron! ¡Estabas físicamente destrozado!

Genos reaccionó ante el comentario de su compañero clase S y comenzó a escanear a su sensei, logrando comprobar que su estado físico se hallaba casi óptimo, exceptuando una rotunda cicatriz que portaba por detrás de los hombros.

\- Siendo sincero, viejo, no tengo idea. He comido hasta el cansancio y he estado mejorando rápidamente. No sé cómo he logrado sobrevivir a eso. ¡Incluso mis manos están bien! Bueno, no TAN bien...

Tristemente, estás tenían marcas en el dorso, palmas y nudillos con respecto a los golpes contra el meteorito.

\- Es una verdadera pena que tu cuerpo sufriera por eso, Saitama. Eres un gran héroe.

Bang sonreía al decir esto. El tenía orgullo para sus queridas artes marciales. Pero a la hora de hablar del deber y el heroísmo, él era sincero.

\- Otórguese el mérito correspondiente, Bang-san. Ustedes también han ayudado muchísimo. Es increíble que usted, con su edad, ostente el tercer rango en los clase S... ¡Sin ofender!

El anciano río suavemente ante el comentario de la joven. Si debía admitirlo, él ya estaba en sus últimas como héroe, siendo que algún día su retiro sería lo más obvio y aparente.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Todos hemos colaborado. Y por ello, todos debemos celebrarlo.

\- ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Hay una tienda portátil de ramen casero cerca!

\- ¿La de hace unas semanas?

\- ¡Sí!

Fubuki no tardó en comprender a dónde iba la conversación al notar la mano alta de su amigo mientras asentía repetidamente con un rostro firme.

\- Haaaaa... Saitama, pareces más viejo que todos juntos...

\- ¡Este "anciano" te llevará de la oreja por la falta de respeto, mocosa! ¡Iré a buscar algo abajo y les demostraré que Bang valorará está comida.

La salida solitaria. ¿Hace cuántos meses fue la última vez que Saitama salía a caminar solo sin que Genos o Fubuki estuvieran en el recorrido por casualidad o encuentro continúo? Ya no lo recordaba.

El héroe licenciado llegó al puesto de comida casera que se había trasladado hasta esa parte de la ciudad tras el incidente. No había mucha gente en el área, razón que hizo que pudiera tener mejor fluidez para llegar allí.

Los destrozos eran increíbles. Pedazos de roca espacial se hallaban en distintas estructuras y vehículos. Sin embargo, aún si su traje de héroe no era suficiente presencia de respeto por sus actos, habían personas que simplemente no podían aceptar los eventos que pasaron hace poco.

\- Oye, tú ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo tramposo?

La vista del héroe se posó en una montaña de escombros, encontrando a un hombre musculoso disfrazado de tigre que se hallaba cruzado de brazos con un rostro que expresaba su irritación. Sin embargo, Saitama no le prestó atención ya que este observaba un antiguo edificio de apartamentos que se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, mientras que a sus alrededores había destrucción.

\- Que mala suerte...

\- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, CALVITO! ¡NO ME IGNORES!

Ira. Los ojos llenos de intenciones asesinas del héroe fueron a dar con el sujeto que lo insultó.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Sí, aún en instancias dónde se lo amenazaba o despreciaba, Saitama era un genuino hijo de...

\- ¡SOY TIGER TANK! ¡HÉROE DE CLASE SUPERIOR...!

\- ¿... De talla? Esa musculosa resalta sus pechos que rebotan continuamente... Es grotesco que presumas tu lencería de tigre aquí.

\- ¡No te atrevas a presumir de una fuerza invisible burlándote de mí, maldito tramposo! Todos dicen que tú eres el que ayudó a 2 héroes clase S a destruir el meteorito. ¡No me creo nada de esa mierda! ¡¿Y tú, hermano?!

\- Oh, genial... Más tetas. Ahora con musculosa negra...

En efecto. Tras un impacto, un hombre de músculosa negra y físico esculpido se alzó, observando a Saitama que se mostraba asqueado.

\- ¡TANK TOP: BLACK HOLE ENTRA EN ESCENA!

\- De agujero negro tiene algo que no quiero saber cuántas veces fue visitado...

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS SUSURRANDO, DESGRACIADO?!

\- Nada. Lindas músculosas. ¿Podrían decirme sus tallas? Creo que a fubuki le vendrá bien un cambio de look...

\- ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS!

Ese grito fue oído por todo el mundo, inclusive el hospital, designando a Bang y a Genos a observar el alboroto mientras que Fubuki solo se intrigaba.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Sensei se encontró con los idiotas que piensan que hizo trampa! ¡Me retiro!

\- ¡Genos, espera! ¡No podemos involucrarnos! ¡Solo le traeremos más problemas!

\- ¡No me detengas, anciano! ¡Sensei está solo allí y-!

Ambos observaron como Fubuki se había acomodado las sábanas para retener sus caderas y ajustaba su escote en la camisa médica con las vendas de su cabeza. Ella se había sacado los inyectables que tenía puestos y se largó por la ventana, sobrevolando el área sin problemas.

\- Deberemos calmar a sus secuaces antes de que piensen que le hicimos algo...

\- Les partiré las caras si piensan que me van a detener para llegar a defender a Sensei.

\- Que problemático eres, jovencito.

\- ¡¡¡ENTONCES FUISTE TÚ, EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA CIUDAD!!!

El grito fue oído por todo el mundo, incluso de ciertos héroes que pasaban por el lugar. Fubuki se mostró altamente preocupada al ver la multitud acercándose hacia ellos con gestos de ira y rencor.

\- No... ¡Más rápido maldita cabeza!

\- ¡¿¡¿¡¿NO SIENTES NADA AL VER ESTAS RUINAS?!?!?!

Como si de zombies se tratase, múltiples personas comenzaron a aparecer, rodeando a los héroes.

¡¿¡¿¡¿O ESTAS SATISFECHO DE QUE CREÍSTE SALVAR A LA GENTE?!?!?! ¡¡¡GENTE QUE, POR TU CULPA, AHORA YA NO POSEE TRABAJO NI HOGAR!!!

La gente comenzó a mostrarse furiosa, abucheado al héroe sometido en las burlas con desvelo e ira.

\- ¡¡¡TODO PORQUE FALLASTE!!! ¡¡¡SI IBAS A FALLAR ASÍ DE MAL!!!! ¡¿¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE A LOS VERDADEROS HÉROES ENCARGARSE?!?!?!

Fubuki finalmente cayó detrás de la turba, algo cansada y aturdida por usar sus habilidades. Chasqueó la lengua irritada por este infortunio.

\- ¡¡¡RESÍGNATE!!!

\- ¡¡¡VETE!!!

\- ¡¡¡PIÉRDETE!!!

Ella comenzó a pasar por entre la gente ante esto, sorprendida por la ira de todos los presentes. Si ella recibía ese peso de palabras, seguramente hubiera caído en depresión. Ante está resolución, aceleró el paso con pánico.

Y entonces, lo vió.

Saitama apretaba los puños con la vista baja, agachado en forma de una bolita cara al piso. Ella razonó que se encontraba amargado, por lo que luchó por usar sus habilidades un poco más para procurar poder acercarse a él.

\- ¡¡¡OH, DIOSES!!! ¡¡¡TIENE A UNA REHÉN!!! ¡¡¡HÁGANSE ATRÁS!!! ¡¡¡MI HERMANO Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE RESCATARLA COMO LOS VERDADEROS HÉROES QUE SOMOS!!!!

Él alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de la heroína. Esta se sorprendió al verlo perfectamente normal, mostrando desinterés.

\- ¿Eh? Saitama, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Hmm? Claro. Solo ví una moneda bajo mis pies y descubrí que había una gran cantidad. Estaba juntándolas, ya que no creo que tenga dueño ahora. ¿Por qué? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces afuera?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aq-?!

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente con alegría, ascendiendo con sus poderes suavemente, tapando el rostro del pobre héroe con sus pechos.

\- Creo que las tallas de esas musculosas no serán convenientes...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿De que hablas?

\- Nada. ¿Me contestarás las preguntas? A todo esto, ¿Qué hacen esos dos que se acercan?

\- ¿Eh?

Al instante, el héroe señaló a los hermanos acercándose con la guardia alta, sin prestar atención a los gritos de la gente que aclamaban sus ya pre-establecida victoria.

\- Ay, no... ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Van a golpearte!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡CREEN QUE ME SECUESTRASTE!

El ataque en zarpazo de Tiger Tank fue contra el rostro de Saitama, pero este solamente voló en picada contra las paredes de un edificio, impactando bestialmente contra este, así como derrumbándolo al intentar levantarse, presionando un pilar ya flojo.

Black Hole quedó en shock momentáneamente, para luego arremeter con sus grandes manos contra la pareja, envuelto de ira. Sin embargo, sus enormes manos capaces de levantar 200 kilogramos fueron aplacadas bajo el apretón intenso de las manos pequeñas de Saitama que destrozaban sus huesos y músculos.

\- ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡DUELEE!! ¡¡DUEEEEELEEEEEE!! ¡ME RINDO! ¡PERDÓN POR MENTIR! ¡TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA! ¡SUÉLTAME, POR FAVOR! ¡ME VAS A ROMPER LA MANOOOO!

La gente apagó su euforia y felicidad al oír dichos comentarios. Aparentemente, habían cometido un error.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dejamos de jugar?

\- Vámonos, Saitama. Estoy algo cansada y quiero acostarme.

La muchacha tironeó de su brazo suavemente, antes de caer casi inconsciente. Sin embargo, Genos apareció atrás atrapándola a tiempo.

\- Sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Claro que sí. Vámonos. El hospital tendrá problemas con solo verla afuera.

Fang solo negó en la lejanía, lamentando este evento con algo de lástima.

~ Saitama, chico... No hay duda de que salvaste a todos de una muerte segura. Sin embargo, así te lo pagan sus ciudadanos y compañeros héroes... Así son las cosas ahora. Eres muy fuerte, todos podrían comprobarlo si lo vieran. No quiero verte corrompido por esta podrida industria, y por ello no voy a intervenir diciendo la verdad. Resignarse es una opción. Es lo que yo haré algún día...

Todos avanzaban lentamente hasta el edificio, pero ninguno prestaba atención a una cosa.

Las monedas que encontró siempre fueron de Saitama. Estas eran de su monedero...


End file.
